Caught in the Undertow
by Petit Ange1
Summary: Ele é um atarefado empresário, ela uma simples dona de uma floricultura. Dois mundos diferentes. Como pode o amor surgir entre ambos? Hilda e Siegfried, Alternative Universe. Um singelo presente pra Pandora Amamiya. CAP.6 ONLINE Aleluia!
1. Chapter 1

**CAUGHT IN THE UNDERTOW**  
**(Just Caught in the Undertow)**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N.A 01:** _"Caught in the Undertow (Just Caught in the Undertow)", que significa "Pego Pela Correnteza (Apenas Pego Pela Correnteza)", veio de um trecho muito lindo de uma música da banda Linkin Park, "Numb" ("Entorpecido"), e traduz exatamente o sentimento que eu quero passar aqui neste romance, além de ter uma melodia muito linda e profunda, que combina bastante com a atmosfera da fic, de certo modo._

**N.A 02:** _Se vocês encontrarem em certos trechos alguma semelhança com o lindo filme romântico "Doce Novembro", não se assustem. Eu me inspirei neste filme para criar a fanfic. E é claro, não ia recusar tentar fazer uma espécie de 'remake', um pouco diferente, com personagens de CDZ e principalmente: com um final feliz (infelizmente, não foi um belo final o deste filme...)._

**N.A 03:** _Eu estava devendo essa há tempos para uma pessoa, em especial. Minha dedicatória, portanto, será: dedico essa fic para todos os meus amigos, todos mesmo, tanto da internet quanto os da 'off-life', como eu costumo chamar a realidade. Mas, em especial, como eu estava devendo para a Bel, conhecida como Pandora Amamiya, essa estória vai especialmente pra ela!_

**N.A 04:** _Qualquer semelhança com a realidade é mera coincidência._

**N.A 05:** _Eu realmente usei muitos temas pra escrever e ilustrar essa fic, eu poderia até fazer um CD com tantas! Mas, em especial, ouvi muito "The Reason", da banda Hoobastank, para escrever. Seria interessante que vocês a ouvissem quando lêem a fic, afinal, essa música é tão linda e triste, combina como uma luva._

**N.A 06:** _Por favor, a personalidade dos personagens aqui apresentados ficará um tanto non-sense, não tenham dúvidas disto. Por isso, aviso-lhes de antemão, para não ficarem dizendo depois que eu errei nisso, naquilo. É que quero fazê-los um pouco mais próximo da realidade por aqui, e não sei se vou conseguir, é claro. Mas o importante é ter fé, não é?_

**N.A 07:** _Eu fiz um pequeno trocadilho que quero que saibam: Por exemplo, usei o nome juntamente com a estrela-protetora dos cavaleiros. Ah, por favor, essa parte vocês apenas saberão direitinho se lerem..._

**N.A 08:** _Divirtam-se com essa fic e, por favor, não esqueçam de comentar. Desejo-lhes então uma boa leitura._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo I:**

O outono chegava com suavidade. As delicadas folhas das árvores, que deixavam para trás o sopro do verão, se espalhavam no calçamento de uma das muitas praças de Tókio, dando um ar natural à paisagem. Um carro negro, possante e aparentemente caríssimo, atravessava com velocidade as ruas da cidade. "Parece estar com pressa", e qualquer um que o visse deduziria o mesmo. Então, o carro parou em frente a um pequeno e aconchegante restaurante. Era hora do almoço, e apesar do trabalho excessivo, era um humano e precisava alimentar-se. Mas fora por insistência dos amigos que ele deixara o trabalho.

Ao entrar, ele sentiu um vento gostoso e refrescante, proveniente da ventilação do lugar, invadir seu corpo, fazendo-o esquecer o calor daquela manhã. Uma bela sensação, unida a uma música calma e agradável, criava ali um ambiente realmente acolhedor. Sentou-se, pediu o Menu e quando foi atendido, ficou a escolher o que comer. Percebeu que precisava ser rápido. Olhou o relógio: marcava exatamente 12:21am. Realmente precisava correr. Pediu um simples almoço, que poderia assim ser comido rapidamente. O pedido chegou, e ele pôs-se a comer em silêncio, saboreando a bela sensação que ali havia.

Ao terminar, pagou a conta com um cartão de crédito que julgava "idiota", e saiu dali. O bafo quente da rua imediatamente penetrou em seu terno negro, fazendo-o começar a sentir calor novamente. Imaginou que, no carro, as coisas estariam bem piores, já que ele não conseguiu estacionar na sombra. Amaldiçoou-se mil vezes pela ignorância, mas se não havia o que fazer, paciência. Olhou para os lados, e viu perto do restaurante uma floricultura. Lembrou-se imediatamente de Lisa, sua namorada. Precisava pedir desculpas para ela, mas não sabia como. Teve uma idéia: flores. "_Mulheres gostam de flores, não é?_", pensa o esperançoso homem de cabelos loiros.

Entrou no estabelecimento, e o que viu foi algo bem modesto: um pequeno espaço recheado de flores de todos os tipos. Um ambiente colorido e com cheiro de natureza, que passava uma bela sensação de natureza.

-"Senhor, deseja alguma coisa?"-uma voz feminina o tira de sua paz.

O homem de cabelos loiros e penetrantes olhos azuis olhou para a direção em que escutou a voz, e encontrou uma linda mulher de cabelos azuis claros e de olhos tão azuis quanto os seus. Usava um uniforme da floricultura, e uma espécie de avental por cima. Exibia um lindo e simpático sorriso, que o fez esquecer um pouco dos problemas.

-"Ah sim, eu vou querer algumas flores."-ele responde.

-"Muito bem, que tipo de flores você gostaria de levar, senhor?"-ela pergunta, deixando no chão um vaso que levava.

-"As mais bonitas que tiverem. Um arranjo bem bonito. O que me receita?"-ele pergunta. Não fazia a menor idéia do que escolher. Mal sabia algo sobre sua namorada. Sabia seu nome, sobrenome e nada mais. Mas, para ele, aquilo era melhor do que nada.

-"Certo, certo. É para sua namorada?"

-"Sim."-responde simplesmente.

-"Hum, é um simples presente ou aconteceu algo mais sério?"-pergunta a moça, com um tom simpático em sua voz suave.

-"Por que quer saber?"-pergunta desconfiado.

-"Para poder lhe dar uma flor adequada, eu creio..."-ela sorriu.

O homem de cabelos loiro e terno de cor preto, que em seu corpo fazia um belo contraste, deixando-o ainda mais atraente do que já era, deu um longo suspiro, e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, levando as franjas para trás, que caíram em seguida novamente na testa. Olhou bem para a atendente, e então fala.

-"Você sabe... Brigas com a namorada..."-ele fala, um tanto constrangido, evitando olhar para a atendente de cabelos azuis.

-"Ah sim, eu entendo..."-ela dá um belo sorriso, falando com uma voz bastante compreensiva e gentil.-"Então acho que um belo arranjo de rosas brancas e borboletas-azuis seria o ideal. Esse arranjo tem um poder de restaurar o ânimo incrível!"

-"Por favor, vou querer uma dessas, então."-ele diz, sério.

-"Sim senhor, espere só um pouco..."-a atendente fala com um sorriso, correndo para os fundos da loja em seguida.

O homem ficou ali, escorado no balcão a olhar o movimento lá fora. Observou seu relógio e viu que já marcava 13:05pm. Estava realmente atrasado. Na realidade, ele não estava, mas precisava trabalhar. Não conseguia viver sem trabalho. Tudo estava em segundo plano, fora esse item tão precioso. Queria que aquela moça de cabelos azuis chegasse logo e que lhe desse o maldito arranjo, para ele sair dali, ir para seu trabalho e pronto. Ah não... Precisava dar um jeito de manter as flores vivas até o término do serviço.

Às vezes, sua vida parecia um inferno. Mas não se podia fazer nada. Tinha amigos bons, ou pelo menos, quase bons. Tinha um excelente emprego, uma casa linda e sofisticada, uma boa namorada. Não tinha porquê se sentir triste. Mas freqüentemente ele se sentia extremamente sozinho. Um vazio lhe corroia todas suas entranhas, e nem sua TV, nem seu computador, nem seus amigos, nem seu trabalho, nada daquilo lhe fazia sentir-se melhor.

-"Aqui está, senhor."-a voz da atendente novamente lhe tira de seus pensamentos.

-"Obrigado, senhorita..."

-"Eu me chamo Hilda Polaris, E você?"-sorriu a atendente de cabelos azuis e olhos tão azuis quanto o céu (sacaram o que eu quis dizer na N.A 07 agora?)

-"Sou Siegfried Dubhe."-ele responde.

-"Ah, você trabalha na _Shooting Star_, não é? Já vi seu nome em alguns jornais... Sua empresa é bem famosa!"-ela diz, animada.-"Ela faz trabalhos excelentes!"

-"É..."-responde, embaraçado.

-"Trabalha bastante?"

-"Muito... Mas eu gosto. Não faço isso apenas pelo salário, faço porque realmente gosto desse trabalho."-responde o loiro, mantendo uma postura séria e respeitável, apesar do tom da conversa.

-"Eu entendo. Que bom que você faz o que gosta."-ela sorri.-"Geralmente, a gente se dedica mais assim."

-"Verdade... Então, quanto custa esse arranjo?"

-"Fica por dois dólares. Ah, desculpe... Adoro falar 'dólar'. Soa bem."-ela fala, embaraçada.

-"Tudo bem, eu também gosto."

Ele tira do bolso uma carteira aparentemente de couro, muito bonita, de cor preta. E dali, retira algumas notas e entrega nas mãos da moça. Ela guarda no caixa e dá mais uma nota, como troco.

-"Aqui está, senhor Dubhe."

-"Obrigado."-então, ele sai da floricultura com o lindo arranjo.

Eis Siegfried. Uma pessoa séria, solitária, compenetrada em seu trabalho. Tudo em sua vida é um segundo plano. O amor, a alegria, a amizade, e principalmente o lazer. Vive apenas em função de suas obrigações no lugar onde trabalhava, a empresa _Shooting Star_. Um homem ranzinza, tímido, e sobre ele não se fala coisas muito agradáveis. Possuía uma casa linda, ricamente decorada, com tudo do bom e melhor, mas nada disso o agradava. Possuía uma bela namorada, Lisa Aaron, mas ela era nada mais do que um simples passatempo noturno. Ele nem sabia porque estava com ela. Iludia-se, ele não a amava, mas pensava que sim. E eles brigaram pelo mesmo motivo que originara as outras discussões: "_precisamos conversar sobre nós_". Ela sempre dizia isso. E ele se irritava. Não precisavam conversar, tudo estava bem. Ela não conseguia ver aquilo! Tudo estava bem... Por isso, ele mal prestava atenção no que ela dizia. Ou pelo menos, tentava. Mas muitas vezes era extremamente difícil.

------ # I # ------

-"Bem vindo, senhor!"-disse um amigo, um homem alto de cabelos verdes e curtos, ao vê-lo chegar no trabalho em grande velocidade, com um buquê de flores.-"Posso saber para quem são essas flores?"

-"Não está vendo, Bado? São pra namorada dele!"-riu seu outro amigo, um lindo rapaz de cabelos loiros escuros.

-"Como era o nome dela mesmo, Haguen?"-pergunta o amigo.

-"Parem com isso, seus idiotas! E por sinal, Bado, o nome dela é Lisa!"-Siegfried diz, irritado.

-"Ah é, é Lisa! Tinha esquecido!"

-"Você esquece até o nome das suas..."-suspira Haguen.

-"Vê se fica na sua."-rebate Alcor, levemente corado, mas bastante embaraçado, apesar de saber esconder bem aquilo.

Siegfried entrou em sua sala. Não era muito pequena, tampouco grande, era simplesmente no tamanho ideal. Uma mesa repleta de papéis importantes, nada importantes, do lado destes encontrava-se um telefone, gavetas onde ele guardava muitas coisas, tanto pessoais quanto profissionais, apesar de quase nunca trazer nada de valor pessoal. Um computador em cima da mesma mesa, uma estante com alguns livros, e mais adiante, uma mesa com um fax, que no momento não estava funcionando, por sorte. Um simples local de trabalho, onde ele passava horas e horas às vezes por um dia completo, mas por escolha própria. Seu lar.

-"O que você vai fazer com as flores, garotão?"-zoa Haguen, encostando-se na porta do escritório do amigo.-"Elas podem murchar."

-"Eu sei. Vou procurar alguma coisa para deixar dentro... Só espero que não murchem, ou eu realmente vou estar perdido."

-"Por que?"

-"Não sei. Preciso dessas flores, elas podem me ajudar com a Lisa e meu pedido de desculpas..."-ele suspira, sentando-se na cadeira e largando o buquê num canto da mesa.

-"Tem certeza?"

-"Absoluta."

-"Cuidado pra não quebrar a cara, Siegfried... Você sabe, mulheres são seres de outro planeta."-Merak diz, com um tom infantil.

-"Ah, não se preocupe. Eu sei o que faço."-ele responde.

-"Tem certeza?"

-"Absoluta. Tem que parar de se preocupar à toa comigo, Haguen. Eu sei me cuidar, estou bem grandinho pra isso, não acha?"

-"Claro, mas..."-o rapaz coçava a cabeça, tentando achar palavras.

-"Então deixa estar. Relaxa."

-"Bom, se você diz..."-Haguen suspira e vai caminhando para o corredor, a fim de deixar o amigo sozinho.-"Só tome cuidado pra não quebrar a cara de verdade!"

-"Pode deixar, não farei."

-"Agora, vá trabalhar, vagabundo, antes que eu faça um relatório!"-os dois loiros riem da piada.-"Até mais tarde, cara."

-"Até mais."

Quando o amigo saiu dali, Siegfried despencou ainda mais na cadeira de trabalho, dando um longo e cansado suspiro. É mesmo... Haguen tinha razão, ele precisava trabalhar. Trabalho, trabalho. Às vezes, ele até cansava de ouvir aquelas palavras. Reuniões, relatórios, trabalhos, tudo aquilo de vez em quando lhe pesava imensamente. Mas ele não tinha tempo de se queixar. Precisava trabalhar. Espreguiçou-se e balançou o pescoço, ouvindo alguns pequenos estralos. Ao terminar, retomou sua rotina.

-"Com licença, Dubhe..."-uma voz masculina chamou.

-"O que foi agora, Benetona?"-pergunta ele, com uma voz entediada, largando o serviço.

-"Reunião na sala cinco. Agora."-responde Mime.

-"Sobre...?"

-"As novas ações da empresa. Eles contam com a sua participação imediata, meu caro. Vá logo."

-"Está bem, está bem..."-suspira.-"Ah, Mime, poderia arrumar algum vaso ou coisa do tipo para as minhas flores?"

-"Lisa de novo?"

-"É... Problemas com ela de novo..."-Siegfried dá um sorriso cansado.

-"Pensei que vocês dois já estivessem enterrados no passado um do outro, mas parece que você está agüentando bravamente, meu caro amigo!"-o rapaz de cabelos longos e ruivos dá um sorriso sarcástico.

-"Você e suas brincadeirinhas. Bom, poderia fazer isso?"

-"Está me achando com cara de dona-de-casa, Siegfried!"-pergunta, fingindo-se de ofendido.

-"Eu vou fingir que não ouvi isso."-Siegfied sorri e vai andando rumo à sala de reuniões. Era sempre uma surpresa aquele lugar, por mais que já esteve lá milhar de vezes. O que poderia ser desta vez ele não sabia, mas talvez fossem mais algumas ações sem sentido, que seriam contestadas por alguns. Iria iniciar-se uma discussão formal, ele desejaria estar em casa ou em seu escritório, e a rotina continuaria... Era sempre daquele jeito.

------ # I # ------

Ao final da tarde, quando as estrelas davam os primeiros sinais e a lua já estava bastante clara, Siegfried sai do local de trabalho. Entra em seu carro negro e dá a partida. O carro liga, e ele sai da garagem. Sua vontade era de ligar o rádio, mas ele achou que o silêncio era melhor que escutar alguma coisa. Uma sinaleira parou-o ao acender a luz vermelha. Enquanto estava parado, olhou para o buquê de flores que jazia no banco da frente do carro. Continuava intacto, por pura sorte! Ele poderia dar-lhes para sua namorada, e tudo poderia ficar bem. Com sorte, naquela noite, eles poderiam reatar tudo.

De repente, lembrou-se de que estava sem suprimentos em sua casa. Queria voltar e sentar em seu sofá relaxante, mas ele precisava comprar alimentos ou realmente morreria de fome. Seu estômago já estava o matando. Pegou então, o caminho contrário de sua casa, em direção de algum supermercado próximo. Encontrou um não muito longe, por sorte. Saiu do carro, trancou-o e entrou.

Algum tempo depois, ele saia com algumas sacolas carregadas de suprimentos para uma semana ou mais. Era só isso. Distraído, ficou olhando para o chão e pensando diversas coisas, quando percebeu que trombara com uma moça na rua. Ela caiu no chão. Siegfried largou as compras e foi então, socorrê-la. Por sorte, não havia acontecido muita coisa.

-"Você está bem, senhorita?"-ele pergunta.

-"Tudo bem, foi só um machucado de nada..."-ela mostra o braço, que ralara bastante na calçada áspera na queda, de onde saia um pouco de sangue.-"Está tudo bem, e... Ah, se não é o senhor Dubhe!"

-"O quê?"-ele olhou para o rosto da jovem, e viu-se frente a frente com a mesma moça que, durante a manhã, atendera-lhe na floricultura perto do restaurante.-"Você é a atendente... Polaris, não é?"

-"Lembra ainda de mim! Que bom."-ela sorriu.

-"Tem certeza de que está tudo bem? Precisa de carona até em casa? Se quiser, eu tenho alguns curativos na minha casa."

-"Não precisa. Muito gentil da sua parte, mas não precisa..."

-"Gostaria de uma carona?"-oferece-se, preocupado.

-"Não gaste sua gasolina, senhor Dubhe. Minha casa é muito longe... Eu pego vários ônibus para chegar lá."-ela dá um sorriso animador.

-"Então venha até minha casa. Eu faço um rápido curativo e depois levo você até sua casa. Eu insisto!"-ele diz, segurando o braço machucado dela, e puxando-a em direção ao carro.

-"Isso não será um incomodo?"

-"De forma nenhuma. Pode vir."-ele mostra-lhe o carro. Abre a porta da frente, coloca o arranjo de flores no banco de trás e ela senta-se.

-"Parece que ainda tem as flores aqui..."-ela comenta.

-"Ainda não tive tempo de dá-las para minha namorada..."-ele diz, olhando para a direção e não para ela, num tom sério.

-"Mesmo? Como é o nome dela?"

-"Lisa Aaron."-responde secamente.

-"É um belo nome este, Lisa."-ela diz, também olhando para frente.-"Você mora em uma mansão ou coisa do tipo?"

-"Em uma suíte aqui perto."

-"Hum, uma suíte? Que lindo. Você gosta de lá?"

-"É um bom lugar... Posso trabalhar em paz de noite."-Siegfried diz, olhando rapidamente para o rosto de Hilda.

-"Você não pensa em outra coisa, não?"

-"Eu deveria...?"

-"Acho que você deveria pensar em outras coisas, além do trabalho. Me dá até pena da Lisa, sabe? Quando foi a última vez que se divertiu? Você sabe... Lazer..."-Hilda pergunta, curiosa.

-"Eu não lembro. Mas faz tempo."-responde.

-"Você deveria descansar às vezes. Gente que trabalha demais fica rabugenta e cansada, e além disso, envelhece mais cedo."-ela responde, com um tom professoral.

-"Você me acha rabugento?"

-"Não sei. Você é?"-pergunta Hilda, sorrindo.

Siegfried não conseguiu achar uma resposta. Era ou não era? O que ele achava? O que os outros achavam? Como não conseguiu mais falar nada, o carro tomou-se de um silêncio sepulcral, e Hilda percebeu que perguntou algo que o deixou constrangido, pensativo ou alguma coisa do tipo. Amaldiçoou-se pela falta de modos. Não sabia que aquela simples pergunta podia pesar o clima de amizade que estava começando a brotar.

-"Desculpe... Eu falei algo que não devia, né?"

-"Não, de jeito nenhum!"-ele responde, tentando fazê-la sentir-se melhor, mesmo que talvez ele também precisasse daquilo.-"Eu só fiquei pensando... No que responder... Mas não sei..."

-"Eu acho que você é uma pessoa normal."

-"Normal?"-pergunta Siegfried, confuso. Não conseguiu compreender o sentido daquela palavra: 'normal'.

-"Você sabe, um cara normal."-ela diz novamente.

Ele deu um sorriso de um bom entendedor, e disse:-"Ah, agora eu entendi... Sou um cara normal, é isso...?"

-"Exatamente!"-Hilda diz, batendo as mãos.-"Simplesmente normal."

-"E você, o que é?"

-"Sou tão completamente normal quanto você... Posso te chamar de Siegfried?"-sorri a moça.

-"Claro. E eu posso chamá-la de Hilda?"-pergunta.

-"Por que não?"

------ # I # ------

Ao chegarem em casa, Siegfried liga as luzes, e imediatamente elas ascendem, iluminando uma casa estilosa, ricamente detalhada, confortável e bastante grande, como era a típica suíte que Hilda imaginava. Encantou-se com aquela casa, nem parecia que era de um homem. "_Só pode ter um toque feminino por aqui_", pensou a moça, mas preferiu ficar quieta a fazer o ambiente pesar novamente, como fizera no carro. Entrou, receosa, e ficou a observar a casa dele. Muito modesta.

-"Olha, eu vou pegar os curativos, já volto."-ele diz, indo em direção do corredor que ficava depois da sala.

-"Certo, eu esperarei no sofá, está bem?"

-"Tudo bem. Volto já."

Hilda se sentou no sofá e mais uma vez analisou o ambiente, para ter certeza do que via e concluía. Uma TV imensa, ela perderia a conta das polegadas dela, encontrava-se em uma estante espaçosa, que além dela, continha um DVD, um vídeo caríssimo e outros acessórios. Numa mesa que mais parecia de jantar, encontrava-se um notebook fechado, que provavelmente ele usava para fazer o trabalho em casa. Tapetes decorados e caros no chão, a pintura da casa era branca e marrom clara, o que deixava tudo com um ar equilibrado. Um grande homem, ela deduziu. Tinha estilo.

-"Você está aí?"-ouviu a voz dele vinda do corredor.

-"Sim, estou aqui..."-Hilda se levantou, por educação, e respondeu um tanto hesitante.

-"Não, não, pode voltar a se sentar."-ele chega até ela e se senta perto dela, deixando um band-aid descansando no sofá e um algodão umedecido em sua mão.-"Eu vou limpar primeiro... Bom, vai arder, mas... Você agüentar essa dor passageira, não é?"

-"Claro, eu já estive pior!"-ela dizia, tentando passar energia.

Siegfried então limpou o raspão, onde o sangue já estava quase seco, arrancando um rápido gemido de dor dela. Ele parou o que estava fazendo, mas ela disse então "Continue", e ele continuou seu trabalho. Ao terminar, abriu o ban-aid e colocou-o sobre o ferimento, tapando-o completamente.

-"Pronto, acho que está pronto agora."-ele diz, passando a mão na testa.

-"Muito obrigada... Nem sei como lhe agradecer."-Hilda dizia, sorrindo gentilmente.

-"Não precisa agradecer. Eu que esbarrei em você."

-"Mas foi sem querer, eu entendo."

-"O importante é que você está bem, não é?"

-"Sim, tem razão..."

Ele queria descansar um pouco, antes de começar a trabalhar novamente, mas forçou-se a ser gentil com a visita repentina:-"Gostaria de comer alguma coisa? Acabei de comprar."

-"Sim, eu vi, mas não quero nada, muito obrigada."-ela responde.-"Estou realmente sem fome agora."

-"Tem certeza."

-"Toda... Mas eu realmente agradeço sua gentileza."-de repente, Hilda parou e comentou.-"Sabe, um dia uma cliente falou um pouco de você... Disse que você era uma pessoa muito distante e fria, mas eu não acho que seja assim... Você é legal, sabia?"

-"Verdade? É a primeira vez que um 'estranho' diz isso."-ele responde, embaraçado.

-"Eles não conhecem você direito, só isso. Siegfried não é nem um pouco distante, só é atarefado demais, não é isso?"

-"Creio que sim..."-ele pega o controle remoto, que encontrava-se do lado dele, atrás de uma almofada que estava em repousando no sofá.-"Gostaria de assistir um pouco de TV?"

-"Hum, eu realmente estou atrasada... Preciso chegar em casa, minha irmã deve estar esperando..."

-"Você tem irmã?"

-"Eu e ela moramos juntas, desde que nossos pais faleceram. Ela se chama Freiya, está na faculdade de letras."-Hilda sorri.

-"Interessante. Tem certeza de que não quer ficar mais um pouco?"

-"Eu adoraria, mas preciso ir, sério..."

-"Então, eu levo você até em casa."-Siegfried levanta-se do sofá, arrumando a blusa um pouco amarrotada.

-"Não se incomode! Eu vou de ônibus!"

-"Nem pensar, eu insisto!"-ele diz, autoritário. Hilda dá um suspiro, e então assente, cooperando com ele.-"Ótimo, então podemos ir."

Então, os dois ouvem um barulho vindo da frente. A porta estava abrindo-se, ou seja, alguém estava chegando. Ele não tinha muitas visitas, e a única pessoa que tinha a chave era ele mesmo, mais ninguém. Então, quem poderia ser? A porta se abre, e na casa entra uma bela moça de cabelos castanhos compridos, olhos verdes e corpo esbelto, vestindo um vestido negro de alças.

-"Amor, onde você está?"-ela chama.-"Que tal..."

Lisa, então, vê os dois de pé, perto do sofá. Siegfried segurava a mão de Hilda, e esta parecia bastante surpresa.

-"Quem... Quem é essa...?"-pergunta Lisa, abatida.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Continua...**

**P.S:** _Nos vemos no próximo capítulo, gente! Beijos, e até a próxima._


	2. Chapter 2

**CAUGHT IN THE UNDERTOW**  
**(Just Caught in the Undertow)**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N.A 01:** _Viram como eu nem demorei muito? Aqui está o capítulo dois de "Caught in the Undertow", que por sinal me rendeu muita dor de cabeça, horas e horas na frente do PC e principalmente, seis ameaças contados de morte... Nossa! Só pra constatar: paciência é uma virtude, sabiam?_

**N.A 02:** _Muito, muito obrigado de verdade, meus caros amigos, pelas reviews animadoras que recebi! E Bel, que bom que gostou da estória, fiquei tão feliz... O trabalho valeu a pena, então! Obrigada pra Angel e pra Juliane.chan, pra Mizu Katanabe que me ameaçou tão gentilmente, pro CRBM que me rendeu um susto quando reapareceu milagrosamente ontem com a sua review, pra todos que leram e não comentaram (eu perdôo vocês...), e pra Akane Kittsune pela review lá no fórum PB._

**N.A 03:** _Novamente lhes peço: por favor, não esqueçam de comentar. Desejo-lhes então uma boa leitura._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo II:**

Lisa, então, vê os dois de pé, perto do sofá. Siegfried segurava a mão de Hilda, e esta parecia bastante surpresa.

-"Quem... Quem é essa...?"-pergunta Lisa, abatida.

-"Lisa, escuta... Não é nada disso que você está pensando..."-ele caminhava para perto dela.-"Essa moça aqui só..."

-"Eu me machuquei, e seu namorado se prontificou a me ajudar."

-"Isso mesmo! Não é nada disso que você está pensando, Lisa..."

-"Eu fiz uma chave da sua suíte hoje de tarde... Queria fazer uma surpresa pra você, mas... Parece que a eu fui surpreendida..."-a morena abaixa a cabeça e fala, num tom pastoso.-"Me desculpem pela intromissão... Podem continuar o que estavam fazendo..."

-"Espera aí Lisa!"

-"Até mais tarde, Sieg..."-Aaron vai caminhando com passos pesados até a saída, e em seguida sai da suíte, batendo com suavidade a porta.

Um silêncio maior do que qualquer outro tomou o ambiente como um deslizamento de terra toma uma barraca próxima na chuva de verão. Hilda de pé perto do sofá, olhando pesadamente para Siegfried, que estava próximo da porta, com a cabeça baixa, olhando para o chão. Um arrependimento crescente passava-lhe pelo corpo, uma tristeza indescritível, unida a uma sensação de inutilidade imensa. As coisas saíram de seu controle agora. Ele nem precisava perguntar-se no que a namorada estava pensando, era óbvio. Mas ainda havia...

-"Desculpe..."-ele murmura.

-"Tudo bem, eu tenho que pedir desculpas..."-Hilda diz, num tom compreensivo.

-"Desculpe essa bagunça toda de agora."

-"Foi minha culpa... Se eu não tivesse..."

-"Não, não foi a sua culpa. Foi minha. Eu fui o idiota nessa história toda... Me desculpe mesmo por estar te envolvendo..."-ele diz, num tom bastante pesado e cheio de culpa.

-"Eu vou embora, tá?"-Hilda pega a bolsa que repousava no sofá, do seu lado.-"Já causei problemas demais pra você..."

-"Posso levá-la até em casa?"

-"Eu já te causei problemas demais... Não quero ser um incomodo..."

-"Não, você não está sendo um incomodo. Pelo contrário... Eu ficaria muito feliz se você aceitasse minha carona."-ele diz, tentando imprimir algum pequeno entusiasmo na fala.

Hilda queria negar, mas viu que se negasse, o deixaria ainda mais abatido. Estava assustada diante da situação que ela havia criado, mesmo que sem querer, e com muita pena do novo amigo que deixara em maus lençóis. Não queria fazer nada que pudesse deixa-lo ainda mais abatido, então, forçou-se a aceitar a carona dele. Sabia que, no fundo, ele queria mais é que ela sumisse e o deixasse sozinho com sua dor, mas estava se esforçando para ser gentil.

-"Muito bem... Eu aceito."-ela sorri.

-"Obrigado..."-Siegfried pega as chaves do carro e arruma o casaco.-"Então, podemos ir?"

-"Claro."-Hilda pega as sacolas de compras e o segue.

------ # II # ------

Tanto ele quanto ela sabiam o que iria acontecer quando ficassem dentro de um carro em movimento, depois de um dia como aquele. E os dois estavam certos. Nenhum falou nada a viagem inteira, o carro foi tomado do mesmo silêncio perturbador que a suíte dele foi tomada alguns minutos antes. Siegfried olhava para frente, concentrado no caminho. Hilda olhava para fora, para as pessoas, a paisagem. No banco de trás do carro, o buquê de flores já estava quase murcho, mas nenhum deles nem lembrou daquilo.

-"É aqui... Nessa casa aqui..."-ela disse, quebrando finalmente o silêncio perturbador que consumia o ambiente.

Então, ele parou o carro. Não era algo muito sofisticado, tampouco simples demais. Uma casa branca e marrom, com um portão também branco, e um belo jardim cheio de flores muito belas na frente. Quando pararam, ele suspirou pesadamente, e ela ouviu. Sentiu-se ainda mais culpada.

-"Me desculpe..."

-"Não foi sua culpa... Eu já disse. Ninguém aqui teve culpa, foi uma infelicidade. Eu vou tentar falar com ela de novo..."-ele diz, dando um pequeno sorriso reconfortante.

-"Boa sorte!"-Hilda dá um sorriso.

-"Obrigado..."

-"Se você conseguir, me conte como se saiu... Eu realmente quero saber... A culpa também foi minha, quero estar a par da situação. E se ela não acreditar, você pode me chamar, que eu vou falar com ela..."

-"É muito gentil da sua parte, mas eu dispenso."

-"Bom, se mudar de idéia, sabe onde eu trabalho... É que, por enquanto, meu telefone não voltou do conserto..."-ela dá um sorriso embaraçado.

-"Tudo bem, obrigado mesmo assim."

-"Até amanhã, Siegfried."-ela diz, caminhando para dentro, e abrindo lentamente o portão, mas ainda olhando para ele.

-"Até amanhã, Hilda."

Ela abriu a porta, tirou os sapatos e entrou. Largou a bolsa no sofá da sala e dirigiu-se até a cozinha. Largou as compras em cima da mesa, e lá, encontrou uma moça vestindo uma blusa negra e uma calça jeans, de longos e cacheados cabelos loiros em frente à geladeira, tomando leite no gargalo da garrafa, em grandes e sonoros goles.

-"Que modos são esses, mocinha?"-pergunta Hilda, assustando a jovem.

-"Irmã Hilda...? Ah, é que eu... Bem... Não resisti..."-Freiya dizia, fechando imediatamente o leite e guardando-o novamente na geladeira.

-"Percebe-se."-suspira.

-"Você está bem? Parece abatida. Aconteceu alguma coisa, irmã?"-pergunta a loira, num tom preocupado.

-"Não... Não aconteceu nada..."

-"Certeza? Algum cliente te humilhou? Algum cara passou a mão em você? Me conta!"-insistia.

-"Já disse que não houve nada, Freiya..."

-"Mas você não pode estar assim, toda triste, por nada!"

-"Eu não estou triste. Estou só... Cansada."-Hilda senta-se numa cadeira da mesa da cozinha, e dá um longo suspiro novamente.

-"Mas, minha irmã..."

-"Não se preocupe à toa hoje. Precisa estar bem para viajar."-ela sorri.-"Afinal, hoje você está deixando nosso lar! Se estivessem vivos, nossos pais iriam estar orgulhosos!"

-"Mas eu só vou morar na casa da Ritsuko..."

-"E o que tem isso? Está saindo de casa igual!"-sorri.

-"Eu sei, mas... Isso é meio extremo demais, não acha?"-Freiya faz um rosto indeciso.

-"Por que?"

-"Não sei. Eu só vou morar um pouquinho mais longe... Nem é tão distante daqui. Posso vir te visitar às vezes... Só preciso passar essa temporada de provas, e então poderei visitar você como se morasse aqui."

-"Ah, isso seria ótimo."

-"Esperei tanto por esse dia!"-a jovem dá um sorriso animado.-"Você acha que eu estou bem assim?"

-"Vai namorar, é?"-Hilda pergunta, num tom malicioso.

-"Não é isso! Eu perguntei porque... Bem, não quero parecer feia, entende..."-Freiya suspira.

-"Eu entendo. Só estava brincando. Você está linda!"

-"Verdade?"

-"Por que eu mentiria para minha irmãzinha favorita?"

-"Eu sou sua única irmãzinha..."-as duas riem um pouco da piada, mas logo voltam a ficar sérias. Hilda pelo problema de alguns instantes atrás, e Freiya para tentar descobrir o que abatia a irmã.

-"Bom, onde está sua mala?"

-"Lá no quarto. Eu vou pegá-la antes que a Ri-chan chegue..."-a jovem de cabelos loiros corre para a sala, e sobe as escadas que dariam para o andar de cima, onde estava seu quarto.

Em sua solidão, Hilda deixou-se abater completamente. Não parava de pensar em Siegfried, em Lisa, na situação que ela ajudou a criar. Nunca quis que uma manhã chegasse tão cedo, para talvez receber notícias dele. Era tudo o que ela queria. Mas temia, ao mesmo tempo: e se algo desse errado? A culpa seria toda dela. O que ela poderia fazer para ajudar, caso eles terminassem? Realmente, estava completamente atolada e sem saída.

-"Irmã, poderia me ajudar aqui?"-a voz de Freiya lhe tirou de suas divagações dolorosas.

-"Ah, sim, pode deixar!"-ela sobe até ali, e vê a irmã segurando uma das malas, mas não conseguindo segurar a outra.-"Quer ajuda com esta?"

-"Claro que sim."

Ao descerem, largaram as malas perto do sofá azul-escuro, e então sentaram ali. Freiya ligou a TV, onde passava um noticiário, mas não estava com a menor vontade de assistir. Queria era saber o que aconteceu no dia da irmã para esta estar tão estranha. Notou, então, o curativo no braço dela.

-"Hã? Irmã Hilda, o que é isso?"-pergunta, apontando para o machucado.

-"Ah, eu me caí e esfolei o braço hoje, quando saí do mercado..."

-"Caiu ou alguém esbarrou em você?"

-"Os dois."-disse simplesmente, evitando comentar sobre tudo aquilo que lhe traziam lembranças desagradáveis.

-"Essa pessoa fez o curativo em você?"

-"É sim... Foi ela. Ou melhor, ele."

-"Foi um homem?"-Freiya parecia ter uma certa malícia estampada na voz, que Hilda não tardou a perceber.

-"Não aconteceu nada, irmãzinha. Ele apenas fez um curativo em mim, nada mais..."-as palavras que proferiu lhe deixaram angustiada. Bem que queria que fosse verdade aquilo tudo.

-"Você veio de carona, então?"-a loira pergunta, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

-"É sim... Como sabe?"-pergunta, estranhando.

-"Sei lá, imaginei!"

-"O que você anda assistindo de noite, Freiya?"-pergunta Hilda, num tom infantil, e as duas riem um pouco mais.

Um barulho de buzina foi-se ouvido. As duas então entenderam que se tratava de Ritsuko Takaya, amiga de Freiya. Iriam morar juntas, já que estavam prestando a mesma faculdade, e aquilo também seria bom para ambas: Hilda teria mais tempo sozinha, e Freiya mais tempo com a amiga e estudos. As duas sairiam ganhando.

-"Suas malas... Eu ajudo com elas."-Hilda pega uma delas.

-"Obrigada, irmã."-Freiya sorri.

Ao chegarem ali fora, encontraram Ritsuko parada na porta da frente de seu carro. Não era exatamente algo extraordinário, nem tão simples. Um carro comum, apenas. A colegial de cabelos ruivos e olhos castanho-escuros correu até as duas, e tomou a mala da mão de Hilda nas suas.

-"Não se incomode, senhorita Hilda. Pode deixar que eu levo."-ela dizia, colocando a mala no chão e abrindo o porta-malas.

-"A gente vai se virar muito bem, irmã. Pode deixar!"

-"Assim espero... Se precisarem de alguma coisa, não hesitem em me chamar, tudo bem?"-diz, em tom maternal.

-"Está certo, senhorita! A gente chama sim."-Ritsuko abre sua porta e entra.-"Vamos logo, Fe-chan."

-"Certo."

-"Até logo, Freiya. Nos vemos nas férias!"-Hilda dá um sorriso.

-"Adeus, irmã! Até as férias!"-Freiya também sorri.

O carro dá a partida, e vai andando pela rua, até sumir de vista. Quando isso aconteceu, Hilda parou de sorrir. Voltou a adquirir o semblante triste de antes, e entrou lentamente em casa. Fechou a porta, não precisou tirar os sapatos, pois nem havia percebido que tinha saído de pantufas, e jogou-se no sofá. A TV continuou ligada, mas por ela, poderia até ser desligada, e não faria a menor diferença. Novamente, aquele sentimento de culpa.

------ # II # ------

Siegfried ficou ensaiando o que dizer na manhã seguinte para Lisa todo o caminho de volta. Mas por mais que treinasse, só ao imaginar-se na frente dela, e ela certamente estaria indignada, ele perdia toda a ação. Respirou fundo ao chegar no estacionamento, e assim deixou seu carro lá. Ao entrar em casa, porém, ouviu alguns ruídos, e quando percebeu, era Lisa, que tinha uma _necessárie_ em sua mão, com algumas roupas.

-"Lisa? O que está fazendo aqui? O que é isso?"-ele pergunta, confuso.

-"Eu havia esquecido algumas roupas aqui, já fazem uns dias... Vim pegar elas antes de ir embora..."-ela diz, em um tom sério.

-"Ir embora? Não me diga que você...?"

-"Exato. Vamos dar um tempo, senhor Dubhe. Só que esse tempo irá durar muito, do tipo... Não quero mais ver você na minha frente."

-"Lisa, eu já te disse! Não foi nada disso que você está pensando!"

-"ENTÃO QUEM ERA ELA? POR QUE VOCÊ SEGURAVA A MÃO DELA?"-grita.-"NÃO ME MINTA, SIEGFRIED! Eu vi os seus olhos... Eles nunca estiveram assim quando você está comigo..."

-"Como assim, Lisa...?"-pergunta ele, confuso.

-"Eu nunca mais quero te ver na minha vida, Dubhe. Espero que você aprecie o silêncio agora."

-"Mas, Lisa..."

-"Sinceramente... Eu tenho vontade de pegar esse vaso e atirar na sua cara, sabia? Mas ele não vale ser quebrado... Ele vale bem mais que você."-ela diz, e sua voz parecia carregada de ódio.

-"Eu te juro que eu e Hilda não somos mais do que amigos."

-"AH, ENTÃO É HILDA O NOME DELA? VOCÊ IRIA ME TROCAR POR ELA, NÃO É? O QUE IRIAM FAZER HOJE? ELA IRIA PASSAR A NOITE AQUI, POR ACASO?"-gritava, descontrolada.

-"Lisa, por favor, controle-se..."

-"Não posso acreditar que dividi parte de minha vida com um homem tão sem caráter como você..."

-"Acredite em mim, por favor..."-Siegfried pedia. Ele sabia que ela estava magoada, por isso não podia ter atitudes extremas. Entendia-a, e compreendia que ela podia sentir raiva. Mas precisava acalmá-la mesmo assim, ou ela poderia atirar algo na parede ou até mesmo nele.

-"Você é como todos os outros... Mas eu pensei que você fosse diferente, Siegfried..."-diz.-"Me enganei, é claro..."

-"Eu jamais trairia você!"

-"Além de sem-caráter é mentiroso! Muito típico... Até nunca mais, seu idiota!"-Lisa, então, bate a porta com violência, deixando o homem de cabelos loiros perdido em seus pensamentos.

Apreciar o silêncio. Sim, era tudo o que ele podia fazer agora. Por culpa de um pequeno mal entendido, acabara de perder a namorada. Mas se olhasse bem, ele não a amava. Ou fingia que a amava. O que importava era que aquele dia estava sendo horrivelmente ruim. Não podia acontecer nada mais pior do que aquilo. Seus pais moravam em outro país, e ele trabalhava, então não podia visitá-los e pedir orientação. Precisava agir por si próprio. Mas nem sabia o que fazer agora. Estava totalmente perdido.

Caminhou pesadamente até o sofá, e sentou-se nele. Ligou a TV, mas não encontrou nada que lhe distraísse. Então, desligou-a e deitou-se. Ficou a olhar o teto branco. Seus olhos se fecharam, mas ele não dormiu.

------ # II # ------

-"Siegfried! Você está bem, cara?"

-"Claro que estou bem, Shido. E além do mais, o que te importa se estou bem ou não?"-Siegfried rebate, irritado.

-"Nossa! Que humor... E além do mais, eu sou o Bado!"-ele faz um tom ofendido.

-"Ah, desculpe Bado... É que eu..."

-"Mentira. Eu sou o Shido mesmo!"-Shido Alcor começa a rir da própria brincadeira, e da cara que seu amigo e chefe fizera.

-"Me faz um favor..."-o loiro pede, suspirando fundo.

-"Claro, qual?"

-"DÁ O FORA DAQUI!"-Siegfried levanta bruscamente da cadeira e corre até a porta, fechando-a na cara do rapaz de cabelos verdes.

-"O que aconteceu?"-pergunta Haguen, que passava por ali.

-"Eu não sei... Fiz uma brincadeirinha inocente com ele, e o cara gritou comigo e bateu a porta na minha cara."-Shido diz, coçando a cabeça, num tom de que realmente não entendera nada daquilo.

-"Sei, você e suas brincadeirinhas inocentes... Vá trabalhar, rapaz!"

-"E você?"

-"Vou ver o que está acontecendo com aquele filho da mãe... Certamente, boa coisa não é."-Haguen suspira.

-"Sabe, você daria uma linda conselheira amorosa."-Shido ri.

-"Vá se catar, seu...!"-o loiro fala, controlando-se para não dizer nada inapropriado para aquele recinto e situação.

-"Está bem, já tô me mandando!"-o rapaz de cabelos verdes e terno negro sai dali, mas ainda exibia um sorriso sarcástico.-"Vai lá, _amore_!"

-"Eu vou pegar você na saída!"-Haguen suspira longamente, e tomando uma coragem que não sabia de onde tirara, abriu a porta do escritório do amigo. Por sorte, estava aberta. Ele estava na frente do notebook, fazendo certamente alguma coisa relacionada com o serviço.-"Licença, está disponível, senhorita TPM?"

-"Você vai brincar também, é?"-pergunta, irritado.

-"Não... Desculpa, cara. Eu vim aqui saber: o que está rolando?"

-"Nada, está tudo bem... Tudo está como deveria estar, ok? Agora, saia daqui."-Siegfried corta.

-"É mesmo? Então por que você está assim? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Brigou com a sua namorada? Com alguém? Ou é outra coisa?"

-"Bom... Para falar a verdade... Eu terminei com a Lisa ontem."

-"VOCÊ O QUÊ?"

-"Não quer gritar mais alto?"-pergunta Siegfried, num tom sarcástico, olhando para o amigo.

-"Não, não é isso. Vocês terminaram mesmo? Por que?"

-"Ah, aconteceram algumas coisas ontem... Uns contratempos... E por causa de um mal-entendido, nós brigamos, e... Acabamos."-disse, sentindo-se um pouco embaraçado por proferir aquelas palavras.

-"Contratempos? Que tipo de contratempos?"-pergunta Haguen, particularmente curioso.

-"Nada que diga respeito a você, Haguen..."-Siegfried o corta novamente.

-"Bom, se você não está seguro para me dizer, eu não sou o tipo de pessoa insistente... Se precisar de alguém pra conversar, no entanto, vou estar do seu lado, está bem?"

-"Tudo bem. Obrigado, Haguen."

-"Eu estava te devendo uma, não é?"-e então, Merak sai da sala, deixando Dubhe novamente sozinho com as lembranças e a culpa.

Siegfried olhou o relógio: marcavam exatamente 12:03pm. Perfeito, era hora de almoçar. Iria ao mesmo restaurante em que todos os seus problemas começaram, e depois, passaria na mesma floricultura, esperando encontrar a mesma mulher de ontem. É, precisava se alimentar mesmo. Levantou da cadeira e abriu a porta.

-"Onde você vai?"-pergunta Mime, que passava por ali.

-"Almoçar. Algum problema nisso?"

-"Traga uma quentinha pra mim quando voltar... Estou com fome também..."-diz ele, sarcástico.

-"Eu ainda vou te matar um dia."-suspira.

Abriu a porta do carro, quando chegou no estacionamento, e pôs-se a dirigir até aquele mesmo restaurante acolhedor que encontrou ontem, por acaso. Desta vez, ao chegar, teve uma agradável surpresa: conseguira uma vaga na sombra de uma árvore próxima. Não haveria mais aquele bafo detestável quando ele voltasse para ele. Atravessou a rua e chegou até ali. Sentou-se na mesma mesa de ontem, que por sorte estava vaga, e pediu novamente a mesma comida. Não estava sendo original, mas porque realmente estava com a menor vontade de pensar em algo mais novo.

Ao terminar, pagou a conta, como no dia anterior e saiu dali. Olhou para a floricultura, e não notou nada de diferente. Caminhou até ali, e então entrou. Encontrou Hilda olhando para o balcão, parecia distante.

-"Com licença..."-pede.

-"Bem-vindo, o que deseja?"-Hilda levanta a cabeça, com um sorriso gentil, e vê o homem do dia anterior.-"Ah, Siegfried...?"

**Continua...**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAUGHT IN THE UNDERTOW**  
**(Just Caught in the Undertow)**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N.A 01:** _Hei! Eu sei que realmente isso não é novidade, ou talvez seja uma MEGA novidade, mas a verdade é que a Petit conseguiu terminar rápido de novo... Ah, talvez me livre das provas! Nossa, que o bom Deus me permita isso. Não dá pra escrever e estudar ao mesmo tempo. Falo isso por experiência própria._

**N.A 02:** _Agradeço demais a ajuda, apoio e incentivo da Pandora Amamiya, a dona desse presente tosco, a Akane Kittsune, Angel, Mizu Katanabe e Juliane.chan, pelo apoio e reviews animadoras. Ah sim, muito obrigada também à uma leitora nova: Pisces Luna, você me deixou super feliz mesmo com a sua review. Amei, menina! E também obrigada, de certa forma, a todos que lêem e não comentam._

**N.A 03:** _Ah sim, por sinal, me fizeram uma pergunta há um tempo atrás que me deixou meio passada, e então, apesar de já ter dito isso antes, volto a repetir... É claro, senhor Anônimo (eu não vou falar o nome, mas provavelmente ele sabe que é com ele), que essa fic se parece com "Doce Novembro". Foi inspirado nesse filme, meu caro!_

**N.A 04:** _Agora sim, depois desses contratempos, bem-vindos ao capítulo três! Boa leitura, e comentem._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo III:**

Ao terminar, pagou a conta, como no dia anterior e saiu dali. Olhou para a floricultura, e não notou nada de diferente. Caminhou até ali, e então entrou. Encontrou Hilda olhando para o balcão, parecia distante.

-"Com licença..."-pede.

-"Bem-vindo, o que deseja?"-Hilda levanta a cabeça, com um sorriso gentil, e vê o homem do dia anterior.-"Ah, Siegfried...?"

-"Olá Hilda, estou incomodando?"-pergunta, receoso.

-"Não! De maneira nenhuma! Eu estava mesmo esperando uma notícia sua!"-ela corre até ele.-"E então? Me diga, o que vocês fizeram? Já a viu, ou ainda não?"

-"Bom... São coisas demais, é uma história muito longa."-ele dá um sorriso embaraçado.

-"Ah, eu tenho paciência. Você deve ter uma montanha de coisas para me contar, e eu quero ouvir tudo."-ela diz, decidida.

-"Se você diz... Mas acho que aqui não é um bom lugar, não? Quero dizer... Ainda está trabalhando?"

-"Eu ia sair pra almoçar agora."

-"Melhor ainda. Podemos conversar melhor assim, não é?"

-"Tem um café não muito longe daqui... Eu nem estou com muita fome não. Podemos conversar lá, tudo bem?"-ela pergunta, receosa novamente.

-"Claro."

------ # III # ------

Ao descer do ônibus, ela caminhou mais alguns metros, até chegar na casa branca com detalhes marrons. A sua casa. Abriu o portão, olhou para as flores e até quis regá-las, mas estava no fim do dia, não tinha o menor ânimo e provavelmente, seu vizinho já o teria feito por ela. Quando estava para colocar a chave na fechadura, uma voz a acordou.

-"Olá Hilda! Como foi seu dia?"-pergunta Thor Pkeda, o estimado vizinho e melhor amigo dela.

-"Oi Thor. Ah, foi um dia como qualquer outro..."-suspira.

-"Cansada?"

-"Um pouco, como sempre. Parece que, ultimamente, as vendas andam aumentando, graças aos céus."-ela sorri.

-"É verdade que Freiya foi embora ontem?"-pergunta ele.

-"Sim. Ela e sua colega... A Yokohama, foram morar na casa dela até os estudos terminarem. Voltará nas férias escolares."

-"Ah, vai demorar um pouco. Mas você ficará bem, Hilda?"-pergunta Thor, em um tom preocupado.

-"Por que pergunta?"

-"Vai estar sozinha em casa, e além do mais, você me parece meio abatida demais ultimamente... Desde ontem você anda com um rosto meio triste."-ele diz, não desfazendo-se do tom de preocupação.

-"Não se preocupe à toa, Thor."-Hilda sorri novamente, tentando passar-se por 'em boa forma'.-"Eu estou bem, é sério!"

-"Não é o que parece, querida vizinha..."

-"Você regou minhas flores?"-pergunta, mudando repentinamente de assunto. Aquilo realmente não era um bom assunto para ser tocado no instante em que estava.

-"Sim! Todas se comportaram bem, não é, amores?"-pergunta o homenzarrão para as flores coloridas e delicadas, que nada responderam, obviamente. Os dois riram por alguns instantes, então ele continuou:-"É sim, eu as reguei e cuidei como sempre... Mas gostaria que suas férias chegassem logo. Você cuida muito melhor."

-"Oras, você está fazendo isso até agora com as suas."-aponta, por cima do pequeno muro, os arbustos sendo cortados.

-"É que não me sobrou tempo pela manhã e tarde... Sei que deveria cuidar disto no fim de semana, mas eu realmente amo esses arbustos como filhos."-ele responde, amigavelmente.

-"Percebe-se."-sorri.

-"Vai estar em casa hoje?"

-"Sim, por que?"-pergunta ela, confusa.

-"Estava pensando em fazer algo para nós... Você está cansada, eu não, já que mal trabalhei hoje. Quer que eu faça o jantar?"

-"Ah, não se incomode assim, Thor!"

-"Para minha querida amiga e vizinha, isso não é incomodo algum, pelo contrário... Vou me sentir ofendido se não aceitar!"-ele responde.

-"Isso é uma chantagem?"-pergunta, num tom infantil.

-"Se quiser levar para este lado pessoal, mas é apenas uma insistência. É, apenas uma insistência..."-ele diz, calmamente.

-"Bom, está bem, eu não nego."-sorri.

-"Espere um pouco... Vou terminar este trabalho amanhã."-ele diz, entrando em casa.-"Espere só um minuto!"

Thor Pkeda entra em casa, batendo levemente a porta verde-escura. Hilda ficou a observar suas flores. Pareciam bem, apesar de fazer tempo que não mais as cuidava. Um desânimo lhe abatia nas últimas semanas, e veio a agravar-se desde ontem até hoje. Pior, neste dia tudo lhe parecia um peso desde que o novo amigo lhe contara as novidades.

Péssimas, é claro. Sentiu-se uma idiota por ter feito aquilo com ele, mesmo que sem querer. Sentiu que ele também estava sentindo-se um tolo por falar aquilo para ela, mas era mais do que natural. Siegfried, pelo que pôde perceber, era um homem bastante fechado. Mas tentava ao máximo ser gentil com ela, mesmo que para tal tivesse que se abrir um pouco.

-"Pronto, querida Hilda! Vamos?"-Thor dizia, abrindo o portão de sua casa para sair e, em seguida, abrindo o dela.

-"Claro, Thor. Vamos entrar."-ela sorri, escondendo toda sua tristeza novamente em seu interior.

------ # III # ------

Às vezes, você quer apenas enterrar-se em sua casa, em sua toca, e não colocar a cabeça para fora, não é? Por um lado, você consegue uma parte disto, já que brevemente entrará em liberdade condicional, conhecida também pelas redondezas como _férias_. Por outro lado, seus amigos acham que você precisa _refrescar a cabeça_, e te levam para um barzinho popular beber alguma coisa, festejar, fazer algo de bom. Eles parecem um bando de adolescentes, e você se sente um adulto no meio de uma creche.

E pensa que nada pode ficar pior. Mas aí, sempre tudo piora. E sim, naquele dia tudo estava extremamente ruim para ele. Desde o término de seu relacionamento, os amigos perceberam instantaneamente. Tudo que via ou dizia lembrava Lisa, mas se fosse observar melhor, era por pena e remorso que ainda fazia isso. Nunca a amou de verdade.

-"E então, Sieg? Está se divertindo?"-pergunta Shido, bebendo mais um copo de cerveja.

-"Na verdade, não... Vocês estão me envergonhando."

-"Relaxa, querida! Liberte-se um pouco e beba feliz com a gente. Quem sabe, a gente pode até encontrar umas moças aqui, não?"-Bado dizia, como um consolo sem qualquer fundamento para o amigo.

-"A única querida aqui será a sua cara, depois que eu a quebrar."-resmunga o loiro, suspirando em seguida.

-"Calma, cara, relaxa! O Bado é um retardado assim mesmo!"-Haguen diz, tocando no ombro do amigo.-"Mas no fundo, ele é só uma eterna alma de criança, não é, amiguinho?"

-"Haguen, meu bem, quieto."-diz o rapaz de cabelos verdes.

-"Viu só? E você, por que pelo menos não tenta se divertir?"-pergunta Merak.-"Tem bebidas, mulheres, música boa... O que mais falta para você se sentir bem?"

-"Uma casa, um belo trabalho."-suspira.

-"Nossa! Chegadinho num trabalho básico, não é amigo?"-pergunta Shido, levando aquele mau-humor do amigo na esportiva.

-"Sinceramente, não sei qual de vocês dois é o mais idiota."-resmunga.

-"E tem um senso de humor magnífico também!"-diz novamente, com um sorriso maroto.

-"Shido, Bado, parem de encher a paciência dele, suas crianças hiper-ativas. E você, Haguen, pare de dar em cima dele!"-ordena Benetona, que trazia mais algumas bebidas.

-"Eu não estou dando em cima dele, seu ignorante!"-diz ele, irritado.

-"Não é o que parece..."-Mime coloca as bebidas em cima da mesa.-"Vão discutir ou beber?"

-"Segunda opção, por favor."

-"Toma aí a sua bebida."-joga uma para Shido.-"E agora fique quietinha, criança arteira."

-"Vá se catar!"-diz ele, irritado.

-"Olha pessoal... Não é por nada, não, mas eu realmente quero ir pra casa descansar um pouco..."-Siegfried diz, largando a bebida que tentava beber, mas não conseguia, por '_falta de clima_'.

-"Pare de resmungar e se divirta um pouco!"-uma voz que parecia jovem e madura ao mesmo tempo fez-se presente.

-"Alioth...? Nossa, quanto mais rezo, mais me aparecem assombrações..."-suspira novamente o loiro.

-"Pare de me chamar de Alioth e me chame de Fenrir! Você sabe que eu detesto que me chamem pelo sobrenome! Ele é muito sem-estilo!"-diz o rapaz, puxando uma cadeira para se unir à turma.

-"Como a sua repartição te agüenta?"-pergunta Haguen.

-"Vocês também não fazem isso?"-ele responde com uma pergunta, num tom maroto.

-"Preciso pedir conselhos pro Megrez uma hora dessas..."-suspira Mime.-"Só ele sabe como te controlar..."

-"Ele é o chefe da minha repartição, oras! Eu sou obrigado a obedecer ele."

-"Por isso mesmo..."-diz.

-"O que quer dizer com isso?"-pergunta Alioth, confuso e sentindo um leve sarcasmo na resposta do amigo.

-"Estou me sentindo numa creche cheia de crianças..."

-"Poxa, Sieg, pare de resmungar, homem! Se você não parar, eu vou enfiar a sua bebida guela abaixo em você!"-ameaça Bado, fingindo-se de irritado.

-"Se eu puder ajudar, aceito."-Fenrir diz, brincando.

-"Ah, que lindo isso... Todas as moças querendo fazer o amor da vida delas feliz!"-Mime suspira.-"Isso é tocante."

-"Fica quieto, Beterraba!"

-"O QUÊ?"-ele pergunta, irritadíssimo, com uma veia saltando da testa.-"Repita se for um homem, Alcor!"

-"Qual de nós?"-pergunta os dois gêmeos, em coro.

-"A moça de nome Shido."

-"Ai, o que tem eu, senhor bofe?"-o rapaz de cabelos verdes e olhos castanhos imitou uma voz de mulher, fazendo a mão cair, imitando perfeitamente uma bicha.

-"Veja só! Onde aprendeu isso, Shido?"-pergunta Haguen.

-"Com você, seu idiota."-responde.

-"Ah, é mesmo? Eu não me lembro de ter feito isso, _amore_. Agora você faz isso um par de vezes!"

-"Tu tá velho, né Haguen? 'Um '_par de vezes_' era a expressão que minha avó dizia quando tinha oito anos!"-responde Mime, brincando.

-"Mime, não pedi sua opinião."

-"Bom, Sieg, veja pelo bom lado: amanhã iremos todos entrar em férias por um bom tempinho... Temos trabalho acumulado em casa e no serviço, você só vai beber um pouco!"-Fenrir dizia.-"Agora, relaxa e curta."

-"Bem..."-tentou dizer algo.

-"Nada de 'mas', 'bem' ou outra coisa! Agora, quem quer apostar que ele não bebe nada?"-pergunta Haguen, colocando a mão na mesa, em sinal de aposta em grana viva.

-"Eu aposto vinte que ele não bebe cinco garrafas inteiras!"-Bado diz.

-"Eu aposto mais quinze."-Shido também coloca o dinheiro na mesa, sorrindo de forma marota.

-"Mime?"

-"Não sou imbecil. Eu gosto do meu dinheiro..."-suspira.

-"Bom, eu sou chegado numa apostinha básica, sim! Aposto mais vinte que ele não toma nada!"-Fenrir responde.

-"Vai fugir da aposta ou enfrentará como um homem?"-pergunta Merak.

-"Eu... Bom..."-Siegfried queria ir embora, mas viu como os amigos tentavam lhe ajudar a reerguer o ânimo perdido recentemente. Ou melhor, sempre perdido. Resolveu dar-lhes uma chance, mesmo que talvez, arrependesse-se depois. Pegou uma das garrafas depositadas na mesa alguns minutos atrás por Mime, e disse confiante:-"Eu aceito essa aposta!"

------ # III # ------

Não fazia muito que haviam jantado. Foi algo bem caseiro e agradável. Ela adorava a companhia dele, era seu único amigo, o conselheiro, um alicerce nas horas mais difíceis. Um bom amigo. Ao terminarem de jantar, recolheram os pratos e ambos lavaram a louça. Ela lavava e ele secava e guardava. Era sempre assim, tanto na casa dele quanto na dela: os dois ajudavam-se mutuamente. Eram como irmãos, um irmão que Hilda admirava e estimava.

-"Terminei, finalmente..."-suspirou, fechando a torneira, fazendo a água descer pelo ralo com um barulho.

-"Ah, aqui também está tudo pronto."-ele guardou o último talher no devido lugar, e esfregou a testa.

-"E então, que tal um pouco de TV?"-pergunta ela, sorrindo.

-"Claro. Seria ótimo!"-assente Thor, sorrindo também. Os dois caminharam silenciosamente até o sofá. E ali se sentaram. Hilda pegou o controle remoto e ligou a TV, que anunciava o noticiário noturno.

-"Só desgraças..."-suspira a moça.

-"É mesmo. Nenhuma boa notícia. Por isso, tenho pena desse mundo. Tão pequeno, e ainda sim, tão violento..."

-"Ah, o importante é que estamos bem, não é?"-sorri ao perguntar.

-"Sim, esse é o importante."-Thor hesitou em perguntar aquilo para a amiga. Como agiria? O que diria? E se ficasse magoada e o mandasse embora? Corresse para o quarto e lá se trancasse? Mas apesar da hesitação, a curiosidade e vontade de ajudar eram maiores, e ele obrigou-se a perguntar:-"Hilda... Posso te fazer uma pergunta...?"

-"Claro Thor! Qualquer coisa."-ela responde, olhando para ele.

-"O que está acontecendo com você, desde anteontem?"-ele pergunta, sério, olhando atentamente para ela. Viu a mudança em seu semblante. Hilda ficou silenciosa por alguns momentos, bastante apreensiva com a pergunta. Mas então, respirou fundo e sua voz voltou a ser ouvida.

-"É sim... Me aconteceram algumas coisas..."

-"Que tipo de coisas?"

-"Thor... Você acha errado você mal conhecer uma pessoa e... Já estar gostando dela?"-pergunta Hilda, sua voz estava num pequeno fio. E demonstrava uma apreensão e medo de ouvir a resposta do amigo.

-"É isso que te angustia? Está apaixonada?"-pergunta sério.

-"S... Sim... Só você está sabendo disso até agora, é que ainda não tenho total certeza disso... Mas acho que realmente... Estou amando..."-ela responde.-"Eu conheci ele sem querer... Ele veio na minha floricultura... Mas tinha namorada, eu entendi... Mesmo assim, algo aconteceu. Quando consegui conhecê-lo melhor... Eu o admirei ainda mais... Mas ele acabou de terminar com sua garota por minha causa..."

-"O que você fez?"

-"Ela nos pegou de surpresa em seu apartamento... Quando ele esbarrou em mim, sem querer, e eu esfolei o braço, ele se prontificou a me fazer um curativo, mesmo que pequeno... Esse machucado, ó..."-mostrou o braço, que ainda exibia marcas de esfolado.-"E ela entendeu que estávamos tendo um caso... Ele me levou pra casa, e quando voltou encontrou ela lá... Ele me contou isso hoje de tarde, durante minha folga no meio-dia..."

-"Por que você tem medo disso, Hilda? Amar é maravilhoso. Logo você, que eu pensei que jamais iria se apaixonar!"

-"Não é isso... É que estou em dúvida. Eu não sei se isso é amor ou se é pena... Eu não sei... Além do mais, vivemos em mundos completamente diferentes... Ele é um empresário atarefado, que vive pelo trabalho... E eu sou só uma dona de floricultura... Não dá certo."-suspira.

-"É claro que dá! Para o amor, não há distinção. Você tem medo, então, de não estar sentindo amor e sim, pena? De estar se iludindo?"

-"Sim, Thor, é exatamente disso que tenho medo. Eu tenho tentado falar algo com ele, sei lá... Mas não consigo... Mal tenho reação quando o vejo. É um esforço descomunal que faço para falar com ele... Ouvi-lo contar aquilo, hoje de tarde... Me doeu demais por dentro... Sinto pena dele agora, e não sei como agir... Realmente, não sei o que fazer..."

-"Hilda, Hilda, ele trabalha onde?"

-"Na _Shooting Star_, aquela empresa famosa."-a mulher de cabelos azuis claros diz, num fio de voz, abaixando a cabeça em seguida.

-"Ah, então realmente deve ser alguém atarefado. Mas, sabe... A temporada de férias está quase aí. Você ainda não, mas para eles, se não me engano, amanhã é o último dia de trabalho antes de aproveitarem!"-ele dá um sorriso quase que paterno quando fala aquilo.

-"Mas como eu vou falar com ele? Provavelmente, ele irá se enterrar em casa e eu não vou mais vê-lo..."-Hilda dá um longo suspiro, quase desfalecendo sobre o sofá.

-"Eu tenho uma idéia."

-"O quê...?"

------ # III # ------

Algum tempo depois, cada um deles foi rumo à sua casa. A festa havia corrido normalmente desde que eles fizeram a aposta. Siegfried, lógico, não se deixou abater por eles, e ganhou. Resignados, os amigos lhe deram o dinheiro apostado, mas logo inventaram mais jogos, como se todos quisessem distrair o amigo recém-solteiro o tempo inteiro.

Depois do término da farra, Haguen disse ao amigo que não viera no seu carro hoje, pois este estava no concerto. Siegfried, mesmo desconfiado, pois ontem mesmo viu o carro do amigo, então, lhe ofereceu uma carona até o apartamento, que ele não tardou a aceitar. O plano que arquitetara estava saindo perfeitamente bem. Só precisava puxar um assunto com o loiro sério agora, e poderia arrancar, com jeitinho, o que queria saber.

-"Sieg... Está se sentindo bem?"-pergunta Haguen.

-"Claro. Por que pergunta isso?"-Siegfried responde com uma pergunta, como era típico dele, seriamente.

-"Eu não sei. Percebi que não é só a Lisa que está te incomodando. Tem mais alguma coisa entre esse problema?"

-"Não quero falar disso, Haguen... Já passou..."

-"Se tivesse realmente passado, você estaria falando disso como o Bado, como o Shido... Como numa brincadeira."-ele responde.-"Eu sei que você fala com naturalidade das coisas que já passaram, mas desse assunto, em especial, você fala como se ainda estivesse em processo."

-"Eu não sou cara-de-pau como aqueles dois."

-"Sei que eles são crianças e tal... Mas eu tenho certeza, e que um raio caia na minha cabeça se eu estiver errado, que há outra pessoa nessa estória toda, metida em algum lugar!"-Haguen fala com convicção.

-"Como pode ter tanta certeza de algo que não sabe?"

-"É só olhar pra você, meu amigo... Está nervoso, quando falamos da Lisa, você fica ainda mais nervoso... Mas quando o Mime perguntou, lembra, se você estava interessado em outra pessoa... Você ficou irritado, mas não falou nada. Ficou quieto e pensativo."

-"Isso é proibido, por acaso?"-pergunta rispidamente, olhando para frente, evitando olhar, mesmo que rápido, para o amigo.

-"Não é isso, Sieg! Estou apenas tentando lhe dizer que você está interessado em outra pessoa que não é a Lisa, não é?"

-"Engano seu."

-"Lembra daquela vez que você curou o meu coração? Que eu terminei com a moça que mais amei na vida, e você me ajudou a superar aquilo?"-Haguen fala, num tom calmo.-"Eu nunca esqueci aquele favor, Sieg... E até hoje, como eu disse daquela vez, estou te devendo uma. E quero pagar agora!"

-"Não preciso do seu pagamento, Haguen..."-suspira o loiro.

-"É claro que você precisa! Aproveite agora, que estamos em férias, e procure essa pessoa. Você sabe onde ela mora? Onde trabalha?"

-"Eu sei, mas não quero mais vê-la..."

-"Por que?"

-"Porque me traz péssimas recordações olhar para ela..."-suspira outra vez.-"Me lembra de coisas que não quero lembrar, que eu quero simplesmente enterrar no passado... Por isso, deixe esse assunto morrer."

-"Infelizmente, eu não posso fazer isso, chefe!"-Haguen fala, fazendo Dubhe prestar atenção em suas palavras, mesmo que olhasse para frente, dirigindo.-"Você está apaixonado de novo, termina com a Lisa, ainda gosta da outra moça e quer esquecer ela? Você é muito idiota!"

-"Idiota...? Eu, idiota?"-Siegfried irritou-se um pouco.-"Amigo, você jamais vai conseguir entender."

-"Ladrão."

-"O quê?"-pergunta, confuso.

-"Você roubou a mesma frase que eu disse daquela vez que você me amparou, quando eu estava em uma crise amorosa..."-Haguen sorriu um pouco, lembrando-se da situação.-"Como eu não vou conseguir compreender a dor que você sente, a sua dúvida, se já passei por isso?"

-"Aquilo foi diferente do que está acontecendo comigo!"

-"Pode ser que a garota seja diferente, que algumas coisas da situação estejam sendo diferentes... Mas a dor é quase que igual. Beiram a ser iguais. Por isso, eu compreendo meu amigo perfeitamente."

-"Invejo vocês todos, que conseguem sair com as mulheres sem jamais amar nenhuma..."-Siegfried diz, num tom hesitante.

-"Não é verdade. Todos nós já amamos uma vez sim, e você mesmo sabe disso! Mas com todos eles, fora eu, que decidi me dedicar a mim e ao meu emprego e vida... Eles decidiram apenas jogar. Algumas mulheres não dizem que, '_se um homem não serve pra ser amado, serve pra ser extorquido_'? Então, o pessoal só leva as moças na mesma moeda. Nós somos homens, mas antes disso, somos humanos, queremos atenção e amor. Só duvidamos das demonstrações que recebemos... Ou você nunca duvidou dela?"

-"É... Já me aconteceu isso, sim..."-ele fala, simplesmente.

-"Pois então! A mesma coisa com a gente. Só que o que nos difere é que eu sou um solteiro eterno, eles pegam por diversão e você está amando, mas está com medo de amar. Só isso!"-Haguen fala.-"Mas no fundo, todos nós nos sentimos um lixo do mesmo jeito. Só que eles, tendo uma alma mais jovem e marota, sabem esconder ou esquecer mais que nós, que parecemos dois adultos cuidando de um bando de crianças brincalhonas."

-"Você sabe se soltar, às vezes."

-"É bastante difícil, mas de vez em quando, eu também quero ser feliz e entrar na turma, mesmo que isso me faça parecer infantil. Sieg, não precisar ter medo disso... Aproveite que agora iremos entrar em descanso, e tente procurar ela. Falar do que sente. Ou pelo menos, tentar se aproximar..."

-"Falar é fácil."-Siegfried responde secamente.

-"Se precisar da minha ajuda, pode me chamar. Eu já te disse: eu fiquei te devendo uma, e irei pagar, nem que leve minha vida toda!"-Haguen dá um sorriso confiante e compreensivo ao mesmo tempo.

-"Me sinto uma criança resmungando isso pra você..."-suspira.

-"Eu, pelo contrário, sinto que nos aproximamos cada vez mais quando você me conta o que acontece com você, e vice-versa."

-"Talvez seja por isso que somos amigos desde a idade da pedra."-Siegfried dá um sorriso, demonstrando a sua satisfação por ouvir tudo aquilo do amigo que sabia que podia contar.

-"Já somos tão velhos assim?"-caçoou o amigo.

O tempo transcorreu num ambiente maroto o resto da viagem, que não demorou muito. Os dois conseguiram quebrar o ambiente pesado de antes, e falavam de coisas como dois adolescentes. Era perto dos amigos que Siegfried podia mostrar-se como queria ser: uma criança. Mas até perto dele, às vezes, sentia-se inseguro com isso. Pensava de vez em quando, que a obrigação era maior, e ele precisava-se manter firme, forte e sério.

-"Pronto. Chegamos, Haguen."-ele anuncia, parando o carro.

-"Ah, que bom... Estou louco pra deitar e dormir logo. O dia foi cansativo hoje."-suspira o loiro.

-"Veja pelo lado bom: amanhã estaremos em férias a essa hora!"

-"Você, senhor Só-o-Trabalho-me-Interessa, falando assim? Será que já está tão tarde e eu estou dormindo e tendo esse sonho...?"-fala Haguen num tom infantil, colocando a mão no rosto, num gesto admirado.

-"Pare de brincadeiras! Eu estou falando a verdade!"-sorri.

-"Temos '_tema de casa_' também, não pode esquecer disto... Se bem que, até onde eu te conheço, você até gosta disso..."

-"Mas eu gosto de descanso também, sabia?"

-"Então por que não descansa de vez em quando?"

-"Eu não sei."

-"Bom, preciso ir então... Amanhã, não se esqueça, quando acabar nosso horário, vamos ir no mesmo bar de novo! Festa ainda mais animada, pode ter certeza! E convida o Megrez também... Ele vai curtir, eu espero!"

-"Vou tentar falar com ele."

-"Não tente, faça! Eu quero ver a turma toda amanhã."-Merak fala, caminhando em direção da porta de entrada.-"Até amanhã, Sieg!"

-"Até amanhã, Haguen."

Siegfried dá a partida no carro, e este vai correndo pelas ruas iluminadas pelos postes de luz de Tókio, até o seu lar, onde ele queria deitar e descansar, para esquecer de todas as tolices que estava acumulando nos últimos tempos. Coisas pessoais, coisas do trabalho... Só queria esquecer de tudo, descansar o corpo e a mente. E quando chegasse em casa, poderia fazer isso com tranqüilidade.

**Continua...**

**P.S:** _Eu sei, esse capítulo não teve nada com nada, mas eu realmente espero que o próximo esteja melhor._


	4. Chapter 4

**CAUGHT IN THE UNDERTOW**  
**(Just Caught in the Undertow)**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N.A 01:** _Sim, certo, eu sei (chega disso e fala logo! ): o capítulo anterior realmente não teve muita coisa a ver, mas eu explico o porquê: foi uma espécie de presente, de prólogo, o que vocês quiserem chamar... Vamos dizer que agora começa a parte derradeira da coisa Ah, sei lá, não sei explicar direito o que está acontecendo, mas é só pra avisar que talvez o rumo mude daqui pra frente._

**N.A 02:** _Agradecida com todas as pessoas que lêem e comentam ou não comentam, e agradeço à minha querida "madrinha" Darkrose, que comentou! Obrigada mesmo... É por vocês que eu continuo isso._

**N.A 03:** _Para os tímidos e indecisos, se quiserem escrever via-mail, meu endereço é: **petit**(traço baixo)**ange00**(arroba)**yahoo**(ponto)**com**(ponto)**br **. Ou visitem meu profile, o e-mail está lá, ok?_

**N.A 04:** _É sim, Pandora-chan, eu tinha lido sobre essas apostas e bebidas todas num livro que não lembro qual o nome e autor... E achei esquisito eles fazerem isso (se bem que eu adoraria apostar também!). Achei interessante fazer isso, sabe, e pensei: "Não é proibido, né?". Pois bem... Saiu aquela farra toda non-sense!_

**N.A 05:** _Pois bem, já que perguntaram tanto, e além do mais, acho que já dá pra saber, vou postar a então estória da dívida do Haguen em relação ao Siegfried. Esse capítulo vai sair meio meloso sim, mas espero que o mel não saia pela tela..._

**N.A 06:** _Apesar de ser curtinha, a música "Toki wo Koeru", do anime Inuyasha, tem muito a ver com esse capítulo. Eu recomendo! Caso quiserem escutá-la, conheço um bom site pra pegar ela, o Love of Anime (**www**(ponto)**loveofanime**(ponto)**com**), onde poderá encontrar a MP3._

**N.A 07:** _Principalmente esta primeira parte que tem muito a ver com a música!_

**N.A 08:** _Desculpem-me pela demora... Lê-se problemas familiares, dia dos pais (por sinal, feliz dia dos pais atrasado!) e principalmente: falta de PC, porque o meu foi pro concerto e voltou não faz muito tempo..._

**N.A 09:** _Ah sim, antes que eu acabe me esquecendo (de novo) de falar (se bem que eu acho meio difícil esquecer disto...): comentem pessoal! Beijos aos que sobreviveram ao conteúdo altamente imbecil de todas essas notas (que como sempre, são sem sentido algum...), e bem-vindos ao novo capítulo, que espero ser de seu agrado._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo IV:**

Há tempos atrás, mais ou menos um ou quase dois anos, um rapaz de cabelos loiros e pele um pouco escura pediu para o melhor amigo, outro homem de cabelos loiros e longos, dar uma volta e fazer algum programa melhor com ele, a sós. O amigo desconfiou inicialmente, mas não negou. Percebeu a tristeza do outro. Resolveram procurar algum lugar informal para conversarem, e este fora uma pequena pizzaria.

Pediram, depois de alguns minutos analisando as opções do Menu, qualquer uma delas. Ambos não estavam, de verdade, com fome. Esperaram pacientemente e em silêncio a comida, que não demorou a chegar, e num silêncio cada vez mais aterrador, serviram-se.

-"_E então?_"-pergunta o primeiro.

-"_E então o quê?_"-finge-se de desentendido o segundo.

-"_Demoraremos mais quanto para você me contar qual o sentido de nossa vinda até aqui?_"-diz, bastante sério.

-"_Não há motivo em especial... Só queria companhia..._"

-"_Certo, me engana que eu gosto! Você me aparece todo cabisbaixo de manhã, de tarde a mesma coisa, fica em silêncio, pela primeira vez na vida, quase que um dia inteiro, e agora me diz que só queria companhia para jantar, depois de me insistir a te acompanhar, pois queria conversar._"-ele fala, gesticulando em alguns trechos.-"_Tem certeza de que é só companhia o seu problema?_"

-"_Eu estou bem, Sieg..._"

-"_Sabe, Haguen, você está mal. Muito mal. Quando você fica dizendo que está bem, está ainda mais mal._"

-"_Você está falando como a minha mãe..._"-suspira o loiro de pele escura.

-"_Claro, claro, até ela já está percebendo. Conte para mim, para que eu saiba porque vim aqui: o que está acontecendo?_"-escondeu parte de sua preocupação na voz. De nada adiantava preocupar-se à toa antes da hora.

-"_Eu... Você lembra da moça que eu te apresentei um dia?_"

-"_A loira de olhos verdes? Lembro sim, muito bonitinha, por sinal... Mas o que tem ela? Aconteceu algo envolvendo os dois?_"

-"_Pois bem... A Freiya me trocou._"-(**N.A fora de hora:** BINGO!) abaixa a cabeça ao dizer isso.

-"_O quê? Por quem? Por que?_"-perguntava com ansiedade.

-"_Um carinha... Um rapaz de cabelos loiros também, compridos, olhos azuis, tem cara de ser oriental. Eu a vi com ele ontem... Depois que ela me chutou._"-falava com dor na voz embargada.

-"_Ela fez isso...?_"

Um silêncio persistiu quando Siegfried fez aquela pergunta. Ele sabia, os dois sabiam, mas o loiro só queria uma confirmação real do amigo. Ao ver que o ambiente pesou por culpa dele, abaixou a cabeça e tomou o copo de bebida nas mãos, solvendo o líquido vagarosamente.

-"_Sim... Ela fez..._"-ao ouvir o amigo dizer aquilo, ele parou de beber.

-"_Você sabe por quê?_"

-"_Não. Realmente, não sei. Mas pra falar a verdade... Nem quero saber. De que adianta saber de mais detalhes, pra detalhar mais minha dor?_"

-"_Você gostava dela?_"-perguntou.

O rapaz ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, possivelmente tentando pensar em alguma resposta, assimilar a pergunta. Quando ele deu um profundo suspiro, sua voz começou a ser ouvida novamente:

-"_Claro, né, Sieg! Gostava demais dela. Na verdade, ela foi a única pessoa que eu gostei de verdade... Pela primeira vez, eu pensei que poderia ter dado certo. Mas não deu. Acho que é isso que está me deixando triste._"

-"_O fato de não ter dado certo?_"

-"_É... O fato de eu saber que, agora, ela já não olha mais pra mim daquele jeito de antes. Ela nem olha mais pra mim, sinceramente... Mas e daí, né? Eu tenho mais que aproveitar a minha vida!_"-Haguen bebeu outro gole sonoro de sua bebida, e deu um sorriso doloroso.

-"_No começo vai ser doloroso, como está sendo agora... Mas eu acho que você irá se recuperar, meu amigo. Eu não sei se você irá querer outras, mas se servir de consolo... Existem muitos peixes no mar._"

-"_Estou aposentando-me da pesca._"-ele declara.

-"_Bom, sobrará mais espaço pra minha vara de pesca então! Está me fazendo um favor, amigo!_"-brinca o loiro.

-"_Que sarcasmo cruel o seu, Sieg..._"

-"_Isso não é sarcasmo, Haguen, é a realidade!_"-ele diz, bebendo em seguida mais um gole de sua bebida.

-"_E eu que pensei que fosse meu amigo, seu falso._"

-"_Ah não, Siegfried Dubhe é original até o último fio de cabelo._"

-"_As Ondas do Coração._"-Haguen dá um pequeno sorriso sarcástico, olhando atentamente o semblante confuso do amigo.-"_Eu já li o livro. Essa é a frase do protagonista, quando a mulher que ele gosta diz para ele que este parece uma verdadeira cópia do seu sonho._"

-"_Que pena, achei que você ainda não tivesse lido..._"-suspirou.

-"_E ainda se diz original. Cê tá me achando com cara de mulher, Sieg?_"-pergunta o loiro, fingindo-se de ofendido.

-"_Eu? Claro que não!_"-Siegfried gira os olhos, com um sorriso sarcástico.

-"_Vou virar essa bebida na sua cara._"

-"_Se fizer isso vai sujar o meu terno, eu vou ficar muito irritado com você e vamos ser presos por brigar em público..._"-ele diz, calmamente.

-"_Já pensou em trabalhar na Justiça?_"

-"_Quando eu tinha dez anos sim... Agora eu estou mais é traumatizado dessa coisa de Justiça._"-ele diz.

-"_Age como um!_"

-"_Por Deus... Preciso mudar meu jeito de agir, então!_"-ele ri.

-"_Não mude, amigo. Você é ótimo assim..._"

------ # IV # ------

Uma noite de brisa agradável. As folhas do outono eram arrastadas gentilmente pela brisa fresca que insistia em soprar na rua. A lua estava cheia e brilhante, perfeita de se olhar pelas janelas das casas ou pelo parque, por algum casal de namorados qualquer. Num estabelecimento, o mesmo onde, noite passada, alguns homens estavam festejando, novamente estes mesmos trabalhadores, agora em férias, vieram aproveitar.

-"Ah não, outra aposta não!"-diz Siegfried.

-"Ué, por que não? Não me diga que você está com medo de perder essa aposta super acessível?"-pergunta Bado, zombeteiro.

-"Você está falando como o Alberish, quando enrola um cliente."-brinca Fenrir, bebendo outro gole de cerveja.

-"Eu ouvi isso, senhor."

-"Ahá, você não pode fazer nada contra nós! Estamos em férias, idiota!"-diz Fenrir, rindo como uma criança do seu triunfo.

-"Veremos quando retornarmos ao trabalho."-diz simplesmente.

-"Seu sacana, não pode fazer isso comigo!"

-"Sou seu chefe, e posso fazer com você o que bem entender..."-ele diz sério.-"Só preciso convencer o nosso superior de que você é um irresponsável demente, e não vai ser difícil."

-"É mesmo, você é um grande demente, Fenrir!"-diz Mime.

-"Já tentou olhar-se pra me falar isso, Beterraba?"-pergunta ele, olhando atentamente o 'inimigo'.

-"Beterraba é o seu..."

-"Parem com isso, crianças!"-declara Haguen, apartando os dois, que aparentemente iriam iniciar uma discussão.-"Viemos aqui pra festejar nosso período de descanso ou pra brigar mais um pouco?"

-"É tão lindo ver duas damas brigando..."-diz Shido.

-"Vá se catar, retardado."-diz Fenrir.

-"Retardado é o seu pai! Eu sou alguém centrado, maduro, que sei expor minhas opiniões de forma clara e direta, e sei também..."

-"Falar muitas besteiras."-Haguen conclui.

-"O único aqui que sabe falar uma besteira por frase quadrada é o Bado!"

-"Hei, não me meta no meio, seu inútil!"-ele ameaça, levantando-se bruscamente da cadeira.

-"Eu lá estou falando alguma mentira?"-pergunta.

-"Ou os dois param ou ficarão sem comer até irmos pra casa, o que irá demorar muito mesmo!"-diz Siegfried, sério.

-"Você é lá nossa mãe pra ficar falando isso?"

-"Não, mas sou o chefe de vocês, o que é muito pior..."-diz ele, sorrindo triunfante ao ver que os dois sentaram-se de maneira adequada, cada um em seu devido lugar.

-"Mas não mudem de assunto, onde estávamos mesmo?"-Bado pergunta, em seguida respondendo sua própria questão:-"Ah é, na aposta!"

-"De novo? Não dá pra esquecermos isso?"-Siegfried perguntava, sentindo-se cansado.

-"É tão bom! E se você não quiser, acho que tem alguém que quer!"

-"Do tipo...?"

-"Shido, meu irmão. Você tá afim de faturar uma nota preta?"-o rapaz de cabelos verdes pergunta para o outro, que parecia olhar para as garçonetes que serviam uma mesa.-"Hei, pare de ficar olhando elas e olhe pra mim!"

-"O que foi?"-pergunta, entediado.

-"Afim de passar a mão na grana do pessoal aqui?"-pergunta novamente, no seu tom energético de sempre.

-"Eu...? Bem, claro... Por que não..."

-"Tudo bem, já temos o desafiante! Quem quer apostar comigo que essa joça aqui não toma nada?"

-"Olha, eu perdi grana ontem, mas... Aposto mais que ele não toma nem sete garrafas de bebida das fortes!"-Haguen dá um sorriso confiante e diz, colocando a mão sobre a mesa.

-"Eu vou brincar hoje."-Mime diz, cedendo.

-"Eu duvido que ele beba duas! Aposto trinta!"-diz Alberish, colocando o dinheiro na mesa.-"E só entrego pro vencedor."

-"Ou seja, eu!"-declara Shido.

-"Convencido."

-"Bom, eu como um excelente apostador de muita sorte, aposto vinte que o Shido não bebe nada também."-Fenrir diz.

Siegfried suspirou fundo e voltou a olhar para a mesa, cabisbaixo. Então, sentiu seu bip vibrar, anunciando uma mensagem nova, e pegou-o do bolso. Leu a mensagem silenciosamente, e não pôde evitar um sorriso ao ver quem lhe enviara aquelas palavras.

-"Bem pessoal, vão brincando aí... Eu vou pra casa."-ele anuncia, levantando-se de sua cadeira.

-"Por quê? Foi algo que dissemos?"-pergunta Bado, confuso.

-"É Sieg, senta aqui e fica mais um pouco..."-fala Mime, oferecendo-lhe mais um copo de bebida.-"Servido?"

-"Não, obrigado, Benetona... Sério, eu realmente quero ir pra casa."

-"Por que essa vontade repentina?"-pergunta um desconfiado Haguen, olhando bem nos olhos de Siegfried.

-"Estou com sono... Quero ir dormir... Amanhã será um longo dia."

-"Oras, estamos em férias, ignorante! Volte a sentar!"-ordena Alberish.-"Amanhã podemos acordar a hora que bem entendemos."

-"Mas eu quero ir embora e você não vai me impedir."-diz o loiro.

-"Você é quem sabe. Mas está perdendo uma festa muito legal!"-diz Fenrir, com esperança de que o amigo mudasse de idéia.

-"Tudo bem, amanhã a gente se fala."-ele diz, pegando o casaco da cadeira e levantando-se da mesa.

-"Até mais."-todos se despedem.

Ao sair do bar, ele sentiu o vento fresco da noite passar por seu corpo. Lá dentro fazia muito calor, mas ali fora, o tempo era ideal. As folhas continuavam a ser arrastadas pelo vento, indo parar em diversos e, algumas vezes, inusitados lugares. O empresário entrou no carro e deu a partida. Não foi com pressa, a mensagem claramente dizia que "eles estavam indo".

Agora só uma coisa lhe deixava em dúvidas: o que aquela pessoa iria querer com ele de noite, naquela hora da noite? Se bem que nem muito tarde era, mas... Tudo aquilo lhe era estranho e rápido demais.

------ # IV # ------

-"Tem certeza de que dará tudo certo, Thor...?"-pergunta Hilda, apreensiva, sentada no banco da frente do carro do vizinho.-"Estou um pouco nervosa diante da situação..."

-"Hilda, querida, é só um mês. Você vai ver! Ele vai adorar sim."

-"Assim espero... Por que até agora eu não consigo entender que tipo de idéia é essa que você me deu."-suspira.

-"Você aceitou ela, não?"-ele dá uma risada.

-"Sim, mas..."

-"Então ela não é tão louca!"-ele diz novamente, em tom professoral.-"Agora você irá sair desse carro, ficar na frente da porta daquele prédio e esperar o príncipe encantado que recebeu a sua mensagem."

-"Thor, você está me embaraçando..."-ela diz.

-"Só estou brincando, queridinha. Vá logo."-ele diz, encorajando-a.

-"Ah, acho que eu vou desistir, Thor... Não consigo sair daqui e esperá-lo lá fora. Não sei, não consigo..."

-"Ou você vai lá ou eu enxoto você à força."-ele diz, sério.

-"E ainda se diz meu amigo..."-fala, fingindo-se triste.-"Eu juro que ainda vou matar você!"

-"Faça isso depois que falar com ele."

O barulho de um carro se aproximando alertou os dois, e Hilda fechou a porta do carro correndo e ficou na frente da portaria. Por sorte, não era o carro dele, e sim, de outra pessoa qualquer que, naquele momento, passeava pelas redondezas. Suspirou de alívio, mas seu corpo rapidamente ficou rijo de novo ao ouvir um novo som. E desta vez era ele, ela reconheceu seu carro.

Ele parou suavemente, e Hilda ouviu o barulho da porta se abrindo. Olhou para ele, vestido em seu terno impecável negro. Mal sabia ele o quão lindo ficava naquelas roupas. Olhou para ele com um embaraço quase que palpável, e sorriu docemente.

-"Olá Siegfried, tudo bem?"-pergunta.

-"Sim, e você Hilda, como vai?"-sorri também.

-"É, eu vou bem... Mas, me diga... Recebeu a mensagem direitinho?"-ela pergunta, mas em seguida, ao perceber a idiotice que pronunciou, deu-se um coque na cabeça.-"Bom, é claro que recebeu, senão não estaria aqui, né..."

-"Sim, eu recebi. Mas fiquei curioso. O que você queria comigo?"-pergunta ele, num tom curioso e, ao mesmo tempo, como era típico dele, extremamente sério e penetrante.

-"Bem, eu queria..."

**Continua...**

**P.S:** _Desculpe esse capítulo estar curto! É que estou sem muito tempo aqui no PC. Mas prometo que tentarei alongar o próximo, ok? Beijos._


	5. Chapter 5

**CAUGHT IN THE UNDERTOW**  
**(Just Caught in the Undertow)**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N.A 01:** _Ah, me perdoem! __Semana de provas foi dose... Só agora consegui finalmente me restabelecer pra postar o capítulo cinco. Desculpa mesmo, gente! Mas sem mais ou menos, ele está aqui._

**N.A 02:** _É provável que essa seja minha última sessão N.A. Se vocês olharem bem, o agora está proibindo que escritores façam notas iniciais ou finais. Veja só se não é o cúmulo? u.u_

**N.A 03:** _Não sei direito, mas seja lá como for, essa pode ser a provável Segunda Parte da fic. Daqui por diante, os rumos mudam. Quem viu "Doce Novembro", deverá recordar dessa parte do filme (afinal, essa estória foi 'baseada' no filme, então algumas relações e semelhanças são até 'comuns'!)._

**N.A 04:** _É só um aviso: já que essa é a segunda parte, e as coisas mudaram, meu foco também muda: Agora, eu dou total vazão aos SENTIMENTOS dos personagens. Qualquer um que seja... Por isso, essa parte será mais 'melosa', mais 'analista' e até 'profunda'. Não se incomodem (tanto) com a mudança._

**N.A 05:** _Comentem pessoal. Não há estímulo que resista a leitores invisíveis! E espero que curtam o capítulo._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo V:**

O sol do fim de tarde era dourado e as nuvens carmesins, numa profusão com tons de amarelo e laranja. Suas férias nunca lhe foram agradáveis. Pelo contrário, lhe eram altamente aborrecidas. Talvez este fora o motivo de querer tanto trabalho: o pavor da vida idiota que levava em casa.

As horas de um dia nunca lhe passavam tão devagar quando estava no lar. E sim, era-lhe chato sentar num sofá confortável, ligar a TV luxuosa num noticiário, novela ou outro programa, servir-se de um drinque e aproveitar o som do silêncio. Não era seu hobby. Não era o que lhe fazia feliz.

Faltava emoção. Faltava algo nele.

Algo que ele não sabia o que era de verdade. Procurava, sem nem saber o que procurava. Escondia-se, com medo de encontrar. Encontrava as coisas erradas, e tratava como se fosse certo, como se fosse 'aquilo que procurava'. Mas não era. E quebrava a cara quando enxergava isso.

Era aquele seu medo e seu maior refúgio: a solidão.

Mas quando encontrou aquela mulher, tudo ficou diferente: ele sentiu, pela primeira vez, um calor diferente. Não aquele mesmo calor que sentia quando encontrava a ex-namorada Lisa, por exemplo. Era mais forte. Mais cálido. Não era o calor que sentia quando encontrava a mesa de trabalho, os amigos 'idiotas'. Era diferente. Era mais avassalador.

E Siegfried sentia medo daquilo. Ao mesmo tempo em que queria acreditar que ela, Hilda, era 'aquela pessoa'.

Era um absurdo. Mas um absurdo no qual ele realmente, pela primeira vez em sua vida inteira, quis se agarrar cegamente, sem analisar prós e contras. Simplesmente atirar-se sem olhar pra trás, sem fazer nenhuma conta ou balança, ou se arrepender do que fez.

-"Eu queria..."-a voz hesitante de Hilda ajudava a deixá-la ainda mais 'estranha', como definiria Siegfried. Não conseguia imaginar uma palavra mais leve para ela no momento. Estava corada.

-"O que foi, Hilda? Aconteceu algo?"-sua preocupação era evidente. O rosto dela e a situação estavam-lhe tirando parte do sangue-frio.

Por um ínfimo momento, esqueceu totalmente do carro parado, do homem lá dentro que observava com um sorriso a cena, da rua, do seu próprio carro estacionado, da chave na mão esquerda, a TV, do sofá, da cama, dos papéis, das férias, dos amigos... Um nada. Somente um nada. Ele não pensava em mais nada. Não sabia e não conseguia.

-"Sabe... Você... Está de férias, não...?"-pergunta, olhando para baixo.

-"Sim. Estou sim."-responde, sentindo-se um idiota por não poder responder mais, e ao mesmo tempo, cada vez mais perdendo o controle e qualquer palavra que quisesse pronunciar.

-"É que eu pensei... Sabe, pode até me achar uma idiota... Mas minha mãe tinha um jogo legal que gostava de jogar... E eu queria jogar com você..."-diz, juntando as mãos, num sinal de embaraçamento.

-"Jogo? Que jogo?"-pareceu confuso, mas não quis demonstrar.

-"Bom... Ela, uma vez... Acolheu um homem de rua lá em casa... Disse que esse é o jogo... Você acolhe algum desconhecido que sentiu empatia... E o leva para sua casa... O trato é de permanecer um mês na residência... E depois disso, todos voltam às suas vidas normais..."-falava.-"É como... Como um reallity show... Os desconhecidos vão se tornando conhecidos, entende...? É mais ou menos assim... E quando vi você, lembrei desse jogo..."

-"Você veio me convidar... Pra jogar isso?"-ele não sabia que reação sentir.

Pela primeira vez em sua vida, sentiu o coração daquela maneira. Queria tanto adrenalina, e sabia: quando sentiu, também sentiu medo daquilo. Era sempre assim... Querer e não querer. Aquela indecisão o irritava.

-"Desculpe se eu estou te amolando... É que essa idéia me veio... Tão repentinamente... Como a minha mãe..."-ela dá um sorriso triste, ainda olhando para baixo, com medo de encarar o homem a sua frente. Siegfried percebe, e sente-se ainda mais tentado à aceitar aquela loucura.-"Desculpe se fui muito precipitada... Se quiser... Pode esquecer tudo isso... É que, eu achei que... Fosse ser divertido, mas... Tudo bem..."

-"Eu..."-murmura.

Hilda parou ao ouvir sua voz. Seu corpo enrijeceu-se, e ela olhou para os olhos azuis daquela pessoa que conheceu há menos de três dias. Sentia algo estranho. Ela sempre foi louca e precipitada, apesar de esconder isso sendo bastante gentil com os semelhantes, e até paciente. Mas com ele, aquela idéia lhe fora tão tentadora que não pudera evitar. Quando deu por si, e ainda mais com as insistências do vizinho, já estava num carro, a caminho do prédio dele.

Sentiu-se uma idiota quando viu o que estava fazendo. O que ele diria? Ela percebera que Siegfried não era do tipo louco como ela. Era metódico. Uma pena... Aquele plano não tinha como dar certo.

-"Você...?"-forçou-se a perguntar.

-"Deixe-me pensar, Hilda... Me dê só um segundo..."-sentiu os pés lhe afastarem do chão e de qualquer realidade.

Precisava analisar a situação aqui e agora. Então, o fez. Pensou. Aquela mulher lhe apresentou o plano mais ousado, repentino e louco que ele ouvira em sua vida chata inteira. E aquilo o deixou muito tentado a aceitar. Ao mesmo tempo, sentia um receio de abandonar o ninho seguro e com suas próprias regras, para adentrar num outro ninho, que ele não sabia as regras, os móveis, os cômodos. Não sabia nada.

Aquilo, no entanto, lhe despertava realmente uma sensação de: 'vamos tentar'. Ficou dividido entre aceitar e recusar. Se ele recusasse, ela sairia, eles provavelmente não se veriam de novo, a não ser se Siegfried adentrasse em sua floricultura. Hilda não o iria receber como antes. Mas, se aceitasse, poderia conhecê-la, conhecer um outro mundo, conhecer... Ele gostava disso. Só tinha receio de abandonar a segurança do lar.

-"Bem... Eu acho que..."-então, fixou os olhos azuis nos olhos lavanda da guerreira. Estavam receosos.-"Fiquei realmente tentado, Hilda... Como posso dizer? Gostei disso... Sempre tive curiosidade... Então... Como dizem por aí: 'tô dentro'."

Hilda sorriu ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

Não imaginava o motivo que o fez aceitar. Mas, seja lá qual for, ela agradecia. Não levou um fora, pelo contrário, ganharia um amigo pelos próximos trinta dias. Seria uma coisa realmente fantástica. Ela tinha, além disto, uma curiosidade sobre ele. Queria conhecer Siegfried Duhbe. Desde o início, o achara alguém extremamente atraente e misterioso. Aquele ar sério e cheio de mistério lhe atraíra bastante.

Siegfried queria parecer jovem. Afinal, a loucura, até onde ele dizia-se, era para jovens. E ele estava para adentrar em uma.

-"Você espera? Preciso arrumar minhas coisas... Afinal, nós vamos para a sua casa, não é?"-sorri.

-"Sim. Pra lá mesmo."-ela também dá um sorriso.

-"Então está bem, espere só um momento."-caminhou em direção da portaria, mas parou assim que abriu a porta.-"Escuta... Nós vamos com aquele homem ali?"

Seus olhos olhavam Thor, que continuava a olhar a cena.

-"Ah sim... Aquele é meu vizinho... Ele me trouxe até aqui, já que minhas economias nunca puderam comprar um bom carro..."-sorriu embaraçada. Se iriam executar um jogo de conhecimento e convivência, desde agora ela precisava deixar seus pontos abertos e fazê-lo retribuir.

-"Obrigado pela informação."-deu mais um sorriso, antes de adentrar no apartamento.

------ # V # ------

O telefone tocava. Mas ninguém atendia. Ele estranhou. Geralmente, o amigo nunca demorava nada para atender telefonemas, por ser alguém que, a qualquer momento, pode ser surpreendido com uma importante ligação. "_Mas ligações de amigos também deveriam ser importantes!_", pensou ele. Tentou no celular. Estava na caixa de mensagens.

-"Mas o Sieg é do tipo nunca desliga o celular, saco..."-suspira, colocando seu telefone no gancho.

Queria marcar um programa badalado com o amigo. Uma boate, um jantar, alguma coisa do tipo. Sabia do grave problema do amigo de ficar em casa sem poder trabalhar. E por isso mesmo, queria ajudar. Para retribuir aquele dia, naquela situação. Sentia-se em eterna dívida com ele.

Pensou em fazer uma surpresa para ele mais tarde, aparecendo do nada em sua casa. Ele gostava se surpresas assim. "_Se funcionava com a Lisa, espero que funcione comigo_", pensa de novo, soltando outro suspiro.

Nem mesmo os muitos anos de amizade nunca fizeram Haguen compreender Siegfried totalmente. Faltava sempre aquela parte escondida que o loiro não contava para ninguém. Nem mesmo para ele, que era provavelmente o 'melhor amigo'. Ou melhor, um 'amigo mais íntimo'. Não gostava das colocações 'melhor amigo', 'segundo melhor amigo'. Não queria saber que era, por exemplo, o 'décimo quinto melhor amigo' de alguém. Por isso evitava classificar os outros da mesma forma.

-"É... Mais tarde eu faço uma surpresa..."-pensou, dirigindo-se para o quarto em seguida.-"Antes disso, uma soneca. Afinal, férias foram feitas pra isso!"

------ # V # ------

Siegfried acordou, mas não abriu os olhos. Sonhara que aceitara uma estranha e inovadora proposta de Hilda, a garota da floricultura, e que ambos foram de carona com um homem alto e sorridente até a casa dela. Era cheia de flores na frente. Hilda lhe indicou um quarto no lugar de cima, já estrategicamente arrumado. Ele agradeceu e estabeleceu-se ali.

Os dois não ligaram a TV naquela noite, como seria provável que ambos o fariam se sozinhos. Ambos sentaram-se no sofá. Hilda lhe disse: "_sinta-se em casa. Faça o que bem quiser aqui_". E ele, meio receoso no começo, sentou-se de maneira mais esparramada no sofá de dois lugares. Ela só deu um sorriso um tanto hospitaleiro.

Ele nunca conversou tantos assuntos, pessoais ou não, com outra pessoa. E percebeu que ela o ouvia intensamente, sem perder a curiosidade em suas palavras. Aquela situação lhe trouxe, estranhamente, uma sensação cálida de aconchego doméstico e até sentimental. Como se ela fosse uma mãe, uma irmã, ou até... Uma esposa.

Ao ver o quão longe foi seu sonho, levantou rapidamente.

Sentou-se na cama. Ela era totalmente diferente do quarto que ele estava acostumado a dividir com a noite. O quarto em si lhe era muito diferente. Mais claro. Havia flores ali perto de sua cama de casal. O sol entrava pela fina cortina de seda branca, e adentrava em seus olhos que já não se incomodavam mais. Aí, ele percebeu que seu sonho não era mais um sonho.

Atordoado, pegou algumas roupas e procurou um banheiro. Achou-o sem demorar muito. Sem muita dificuldade, e rapidamente acostumado, ligou o chuveiro e deixou que a água lhe escorresse pelo corpo recém acordado. Assim que acabou, vestiu-se e desceu. A cozinha estava ali e eram a recém oito e meia da manhã. O café da manhã devia estar pronto. E se por um acaso não estivesse, e Hilda não estivesse em casa para ajudá-lo nisto, ele aprenderia a se virar em sua 'nova casa'.

Gostou do título. Aquela casa era acolhedora, do jeito que ele gostava. Parecia mais viva e alegre. Muito diferente da sua, solitária, gelada e até impessoal. Lisa reclamara que aquilo era um apartamento muito frio. Mas ele gostava do lugar onde 'descansava'. Não se importava com tais 'insultos'.

Ao chegar na cozinha, porém, encontrou uma mesa arrumada e Hilda com os preparativos finais.

-"Ah, você está aí! Bom dia."-sorri, virando-se e olhando para ele.

-"Bom dia..."-ele falou hesitante, ainda estranhando todas aquelas coisas novas, e sentando-se em seu lugar na mesa farta.

-"O café está quase pronto. Ah, você gosta disso tudo...? Não sabia direito do que você gosta na refeição da manhã, mas fiz isso... Está bom?"-pergunta, com certo receio de ouvir uma resposta, olhando para ele, que observava os alimentos postos à mesa.

-"Claro. Isto está com uma cara ótima."-sorri para ela.

-"Que bom... Já estou acabando."-ela dá um sorriso também, em seguida voltando a terminar os últimos toques.

------ # V # ------

-"_Hã? Ele o quê, cara?_"-a voz de Shido perguntava assustada, do outro lado da linha.

-"Tô te falando sério, Shido, ele sumiu! Ia fazer uma surpresa pra ele no apartamento agora, e ele não estava... E mais: o celular e telefone também não estão atendendo."-fala preocupado Haguen, pelo celular.

-"_Ah, você foi fazer o que ali, Tigrão? Fazer uma surpresa pra sua princesa?_"-pergunta o gêmeo, em tom debochado.

-"PARE COM ESSAS PIADAS IDIOTAS!"-grita, irritado.

-"_Credo! Não precisa gritar, seu marginal! Eu só tava zuando! Mas eu entendi... Ele não está na casa da Lisa?_"-pergunta, também receoso.

-"Acorda Shido! Ele e ela acabaram!"-Haguen diz, suspirando.

-"_Ah, é verdade! Então eu realmente não faço idéia de onde ele possa estar, cara... Por que não relaxa e aproveita a folga? O Sieg é um cara direito. Pode ter certeza que, em confusão, ele não está._"-fala o gêmeo.

-"Eu sei, mas..."

-"_Então, meu! Faz o seguinte: se não esquece disso por bem, enfia um licor de catuaba na boca que já passa! É tiro e quedo!_"-fala ele, num tom infantil.

-"Mais uma dessas suas piadinhas e eu vou aí e te quebro a cara..."-suspira de novo.-"Você realmente é de grande ajuda."

-"_Eu tô fazendo o possível. Mas não vim equipado com bola de cristal! Além do mais, você parece até mãe dele._"-diz, fingindo-se de ofendido.

-"Ah, já entendi. Obrigado assim mesmo. Tchau."-e desliga o telefone, não dando tempo de Shido dizer o mesmo, ou fazer mais uma piadinha sem graça, como costumava dizer Haguen.

Mais um suspiro. Parece que o compromisso com o amigo realmente estava cancelado por tempo indeterminado. Mas tudo bem... Ainda havia outros amigos com quem podia contar. Ou simplesmente, se perdesse pelo decorrer do dia a vontade de ver pessoa, havia a solidão do seu lar.

Nessas horas sentia falta dela...

Ou de qualquer outra pessoa que lhe pudesse dar um pouco de calor humano, o qual negava, mas realmente sentia falta.

**Continua...**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAUGHT IN THE UNDERTOW**  
**(Just Caught in the Undertow)**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N.A 01:** _Quem disse que eu me importo com a nova regra do Adoro me comunicar com os leitores! Desculpem-me, mas não resisti em continuar com esse papo furado das N.As._

**N.A 02:** _Ah sim, agradecendo de novo a todos que comentam, os que não comentam, os que lêem e os que lêem e esquecem de comentar. Apesar dos anônimos, podem apostar que eu gosto de todos vocês por estarem acompanhando essa toskera._

**N.A 03:** _Desviei do assunto? Tô despertando pensamentos nada agradáveis nas pessoas (dependendo de quem, pode até ser agradável... XD)? Ah. Desculpem-me, pessoal... Não resisto! Essa segunda parte da fic é minha meta desde que comecei. É agora que eu quero explorar cada canto. Desculpem por não falar nada com nada, mas eu adoro deixar surpresas no ar._

**N.A 04:** _Espero que este capítulo lhes seja do seu agrado. Comentem (já perceberam que eu sempre imploro por isso? Daqui a pouco vou pagar mensalinho pra quem comentar!) (Ops, propina! u.u) e boa leitura a todos!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo VI:**

Uma loucura. Simplesmente uma loucura. Não tinha outra palavra para descrever aquela situação. Por mais que algo dele tentasse o conscientizar de que aquilo era até 'normal', ele sabia bem que 'não era'.

-"_Filho... Haja o que houver, deve-se sempre seguir bom-senso, a norma exigida pela sociedade. Você precisa de status, de um bom emprego, de muito capital. Se tiver tudo isso, será feliz... Dinheiro compra tudo! Tudo mesmo. Ele comprou sua mãe, ele te fez nascer, ele comprou esta casa... Tudo. Haja o que houver, você precisa ser normal e ter status. O resto é só um segundo plano. Viva sempre em função do seu emprego._"-aconselhava seu pai.

Sim. Um pai muito rico. Uma mãe compulsiva por comprar. Uma mansão. Uma boa escola. Os futuros passos de seu pai. Claro... Aquilo tudo trazia felicidade. Siegfried Duhbe cresceu acreditando piamente naquelas palavras de seu pai. Em qualquer situação.

Cresceu. Arrumou um bom emprego. Tinha um bom apartamento. Possuía uma boa namorada. Amigos perfeitos. Mas e a felicidade? Onde ela estava? Seu pai disse que com 'status' e 'dinheiro' ela apareceria. Será que estava fazendo algo errado? Será que precisava comprar sua felicidade, como disse o pai? Mas ele não queria. Cansou de procurar. Não queria mais achar. Ou melhor, ele queria. Apenas disse a si mesmo, erroneamente, que não era aquilo designado a ele.

E percebeu, desde o dia em que aceitou deixar de ser 'normal', que estava errado. A felicidade apareceu. Ela estava num sorriso. Numa palavra. Numa rosa no quarto. Num café da manhã amigável. No mar tocando seus pés. Em plantar bananeiras na areia da praia. Em tomar sorvete e não se preocupar se sujou sua melhor roupa. Em preparar um simples jantar.

Ou melhor, ele nunca fora bom naquilo...

-"Hi... Hilda! O jantar... Olha só!"-gritava Siegfried, olhando a fumaça de queimado que saia de uma das panelas. Logo, um cheiro de queimado invadiu suas narinas, e ele sentiu-se um inútil.

Hilda chegou logo depois de ouvir a voz do hóspede, correndo de forma bastante apressada pela cozinha, até chegar nas panelas.

-"Essa não! É o arroz!"-ela fala, abrindo as panelas, fazendo uma nuvem de fumaça escura sair dali.

O homem de cabelos louros saiu de perto, enquanto a outra tentava afastar a fumaça e desligava o fogo. Era uma negação na cozinha, sem dúvidas. Acostumou-se a pedir comida ou comer fora. Quando comia em casa, era um alimento semipreparado, ou feito pela própria Lisa. Mas ela não existia mais... Agora, tudo dera um giro de 360º em sua vida.

Estava agindo como um 'louco', como chamava o pai qualquer pessoa que saísse das regras estabelecidas pela sociedade.

Mas Siegfried viu, quando conheceu Hilda, quando se divertiu com ela pela primeira vez, simplesmente se divertiu com coisas 'simples', que ser um louco era bem mais divertido do que ser um normal. Se por acaso, ser um louco era sorrir de felicidade, que a loucura fosse sua única vida.

-"_O status... O dinheiro... O trabalho... Tenha do bom e do melhor desses três itens, e o mundo sorrirá para você, meu filho..._"

-"Acho que você está errado, pai."-pensou, esboçando um pequeno sorriso.

------ # VI # ------

Ela adentrou no restaurante, ainda arfando. Quando a amiga dormiu sobre a mesa de estudos, ela viu que estava indo longe demais. Precisava descansar urgentemente. Então, com fome, resolveu jantar alguma coisa antes de voltar para casa. Pelo caminho, sentindo o ar frio da noite lhe envolver completamente, teve vontade de sorrir e agradecer. Não sabia para quem. Só agradecer.

Era assim mesmo. Antes de amar pela primeira vez, achava que o amor era apenas para idiotas, que idealizar alguém especial era perda de tempo. E no fundo, ainda sim, sentia uma certa inveja. Pensava que jamais iria ferir-se e ferir alguém, mas o destino dera um pontapé em seu pensamento antiquado. E ela amou. E feriu o ser amado. E amou de novo.

Mas agora, ela seria a pessoa ferida.

-"Ei, meu bem, que bom que veio!"-a voz do loiro a fez perceber que era ele. A aparência, a voz, a roupa que ela dera a ele... Tudo! Só havia uma coisa de diferente: a pessoa perto dele, que ele abraçava e, em seguida, dava um beijo casto, não era ela. Era outra.

-"Também senti sua falta, amor."-a moça de cabelos negros e cacheados responde com um sorriso, sentando-se perto dele em seguida.

Freiya respirou com dificuldade. Quem era ela? Por que estava perto de Hyoga, seu namorado? Por que? Então, um último vestígio de esperança desapareceu de sua mente, sem deixar nenhum rastro... Era uma simples idiota traída. Uma 'corna'. A realidade pesou em sua cabeça como uma pedra grande e pesada jogada de cima de um prédio. Mas perguntava-se desde quando eles estavam tendo um caso, e o que aquela morena tinha que ela não possuía. Não sabia, e nem queria saber.

-" Freiya...? É você...?"-a voz trêmula de Hyoga ecoa.

Ela ergue a cabeça e olha para ele. A mão do loiro segurava a da morena, que também olhava para ela, firmemente. Em seguida, como se fosse automático, largou-a. Continuou observando. Então, sentiu seus olhos verdes arderem, doerem, e o rosto também arder. Um vazio alastrou-se por todo seu corpo, indo parar em suas pernas, que tiveram vontade de despencar com ela inteira.

Mas tudo que fez foi dar meia-volta e sair do restaurante como se nada houvera acontecido. Quando, porém, manteve uma distância respeitável do recinto, lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos, e suas pernas adquiriram o movimento incessante de uma corrida.

------ # VI # ------

Pedir comida de uma loja de conveniências é humilhante. Ainda mais quando você queima todo o arroz, e assim, não pode comer a comida que queria fazer. É a gota d'água para uma pessoa como ele. Que quer tudo tão perfeitamente arrumado, tudo em bom estado.

-"Desculpe..."-murmura, ainda culpando-se pelo acidente.

-"Ah, foi um acidente, eu sei! Pára com essa culpa boba e sem sentido, Sieg!"-de repente, Hilda fica vermelha com o próprio comentário. Fora uma indelicadeza sem tamanhos falar aquilo, mas saiu automático.-"Me... Me desculpe, Siegfried... Eu..."

-"Não, tudo bem. Meus amigos também me chamam assim."-sorri.-"Eu gosto desse apelido."

-"Você é tão bonzinho... Tem certeza de que não há segundas intenções nisso?"-pergunta, inclinando-se um pouco para frente. E, novamente, cora com o próprio comentário.

Desta vez, é acompanhada com Siegfried, que fica sem saber o que dizer. Só pensa. E se realmente houvesse alguma 'segunda intenção' em sua gentileza para com ela? Eles estavam sobre o mesmo teto. Um mês inteiro sobre o mesmo teto, convivendo juntos, como... Parou de pensar, não podia pensar naquela possibilidade tão idiota.

Então, a moça de longas madeixas azuis sentiu vontade de tomar sua bebida. Estendeu a mão em direção do copo, sem nem ver o que fazia, e só deu-se conta quando sentiu uma outra mão em cima da sua. A mão dele. Aquele simples toque despertou uma imediata reação em ambos. Afastaram suas mãos dali, e ficaram olhando para o chão, ainda mais corados que antes. Siegfried jamais suou tão frio ao tocar a mão de alguém. E Hilda, pela primeira vez, sentiu o coração acelerar tão rápido.

------ # VI # ------

Quando acordou, já era quase 23:00pm da noite, e ela mal havia estudado. O dia foi extenuante, e quando ela e a amiga voltaram para casa, precisavam estudar, e aquilo a cansava muito. Então, mergulhou num universo paralelo, e não no estudo, e acabou adormecendo.

A amiga... Levantou-se e viu que ela não estava ali. A casa estava muito silenciosa. Levantou-se da cadeira e começou a andar para fora do quarto. Vasculhou todos os cômodos da casa, mas nenhum sinal de presença humana por ali. Deduziu, então, que a outra saíra.

Grande amiga! Nem a acordou e convidou. E já estava ficando tarde e perigoso. Resolveu parar de estudar e dormir.

-"Ela é responsável. Não demorará, creio eu."-disse a si mesma, numa tentativa de afastar pensamentos ruins da cabeça. Além de ficar péssima, a irmã maior de Freiya a mataria se acontecesse algo com a caçula.

Suspirou pesadamente, e em seguida, adentrou em seu quarto, fechando a porta suavemente.

------ # VI # ------

-"_Alô, Ritsuko... É você?_"-a voz de Hyoga é escutada pela jovem, que acordou assim que ouviu o telefone do apartamento tocar.

-"Hyoga? Qual a finalidade desta ligação a essa hora?"

-"_A Freiya... Ela está aí com você? Já chegou em casa?_"-sua voz soava uma inconfundível preocupação. Por detrás dela, havia vários sons, como se estivesse em um lugar badalado.

-"Ainda não, mas... Por que? Você viu ela?"-pergunta Yokohama, também preocupada.

-"_Não é nada, não. Só queria saber._"-ele fala, depois de um breve suspiro resignado.-"_Então... Até mais tarde, Ritsuko._"

-"Es... Espera!"-tarde demais. O loiro desligara o telefone.

A jovem estudante colocou o fone de volta no gancho, ainda tentando compreender alguma coisa da breve conversa. Realmente, ou era lenta demais ou estava perdendo um grande acontecimento. Só esperava que a amiga voltasse logo, ou teria seu couro cozido por Hilda.

------ # VI # ------

Uma linda mulher de cabelos tão azuis quanto os da filha mais velha aparece de tardezinha em casa. Seu corpo estava úmido, devido à chuva incessante que caia lá fora. Ela trazia com ela um ser. Um mendigo. Hilda assustou-se com a visita inesperada. Escondeu-se no corredor, mas sua mãe a viu e chamou-a até o sofá, onde ela e o mendigo estavam sentados.

-"_Hilda, cumprimente o Ray!_"-sorri amigavelmente.

-"_Quem é ele, mamãe...?_"-a menininha pergunta, hesitante.

-"_Não fale desse jeito de nosso novo hóspede!_"-ralha a mulher.-"_Ele é Ray, e vai ficar com a gente pelos próximos 31 dias, filha._"

-"_Por que?_"

-"_Por que faz parte do jogo, Hilda. Não é, Ray?_"-sorri para o mendigo, que observava a cena em silêncio até aquele momento.

Quando ouviu a pergunta, o mendigo esboçou um sorriso. Dentes amarelos, sorriso fedorento, mas sincero.

-"_Sim, criança! Sua mãe salvou minha vida!_"-sorria com satisfação.

-"_Agora, o Ray vai tomar um banho para conhecer o maridão e, em seguida, comermos todos juntos à mesa!_"-Hilda nunca viu sua mãe tão animada, tão feliz, tão hospitaleira quanto naquele instante.-"_Ah... Pode usar o barbeador do meu marido para fazer a sua barba! Ele não vai se importar, eu acho!_"

O mendigo faz um sinal de sim com a cabeça, e sobe para o segundo piso da casa. Procuraria o banheiro sozinho, afinal, era parte daquela família.

-"_Por que está fazendo isso, mãe...? Ele é..._"-Hilda não queria dizer aquilo, mas sentia-se muito confusa no momento.

-"_Um mendigo. Eu sei. Mas, mesmo assim, é humano. Tem qualidades, defeitos, limitações e poderes. Eu estou salvando a vida dele. Dando-lhe oportunidade de sorrir. Hilda... Todos querem um lar, uma família, uma vida plena e feliz. E eu estou dando essa chance ao Ray._"-ela falava, com a mão sobre a cabeça da pequena.-"_Esse é um joguinho que inventei quando encontrei o Ray... Eu vou te ensinar ele um dia... Enquanto isso, quero que saiba: pode ser um mendigo, um empresário, um bancário, um pedreiro... Todos somos pobres que queremos ser ricos de alguma forma. E podemos ser. Eu e Ray somos pobres, mas vamos aprender a sermos ricos juntos, entende? Sempre quando encontrar alguém 'pobre', Hilda... Aplique esse joguinho nele... Faça essa pessoa sorrir! Você será recompensada em dobro, sempre!_"

-"_Mamãe..._"-murmura a pequena, compreendendo o real sentido daquilo.

-"_Eu vou separar alguma roupa velha do seu pai pro Ray! Enquanto isso, faça alguma coisa útil, do tipo... Pegue uma toalha limpa pra ele!_"

-"_Sim, senhora!_"-sorri.

Desde aquele dia... Ela aprendeu. Precisava viver para alegrar os demais. Sempre a chamavam de 'deslocada', 'maluca', 'sem-noção', mas ela gostava. No fundo, quem dizia isso estava agradecido. Ela aprendeu com sua mãe a ser bondosa. Ficou amiga de um mendigo. E aprendeu a jogar aquele mesmo jogo... Mas nunca soube em quem aplicar.

Até conhecê-lo. Ela o conheceu, e sentiu que podia aplicar aquele jogo naquele homem de olhar frio e prático. E tinha razão: ele levava uma vida chata. Precisava de calor. De amor.

E Hilda Polaris estava ali para isso. Para dar-lhe calor humano.

Então, acordou de seus pensamentos. Estava sentada no sofá, olhando o nada o tempo inteiro. Sorriu, balançando a cabeça negativamente, divertindo-se com as lembranças e com o que pensou. Ajudar... Ajudar alguém a maturar a si próprio, a sorrir. Tudo era tão divertido.

Mas não houve mais tempo de pensar. A campainha interrompeu-a.

Levantou-se, a contragosto, e caminhou lentamente até a porta. Pensava, no caminho, quem seria, com que finalidade, e porquê àquela hora da noite. Abriu-a com calma e então encontrou alguém que realmente não esperava ver: Freiya. Chorando, trêmula.

-"Irmãzinha... O que aconteceu?"-pergunta, preocupada.

-"Ele... Ele me... Eu... Ele me traiu, irmã Hilda!"-ela, num rompante, abraça a irmã com todas suas forças.-"O que ela tem... E eu não...? Eu..."

-"Calma, irmã... Entre..."-pede, fechando a porta.

As duas caminham até o sofá, e Hilda senta a irmã caçula ali. Não perguntou-se sobre nada, apenas pegou um copo de água e ofereceu à loira, que não negou, tomando-o rapidamente. Depois, recomeçou a olhar para o chão, com os olhos ainda vermelhos, pingando lágrimas.

-"O que... Aconteceu, irmã?"-havia muita calma em sua voz.

-"É que eu... Eu..."

-"Hilda, por favor, você sabe onde está a minha blusa?"-a voz de Siegfried foi ouvida do corredor, e ele desceu.

Quando desceu, ele ficou atônito. Olhou para a mesma jovem que conhecera meses atrás. Numa situação deplorável, mas... Sem dúvidas, era ela mesma.

-"Você..."-murmura.

**Continua...**

**P.S:** Sorry pelo capítulo super curto. É que esse PC não é meu, e preciso me restabelecer de vez antes de postar coisas decentes de novo! XD Mas enfim, espero que este esteja bonzinho...


End file.
